Lloyd: A Greenflame Tale
by iamthenerd
Summary: (Mulan AU) Lloyd fails to keep his family's honor and brings disgrace to them. To fix what he has done, he decides to fight in his father's place. All Lloyd wishes to do is bring back honor to his family. But what he doesn't know is he might find love along the way. Rated T for mild language, rude humor, some suggestive scenes (maybe?) and (slight) violence.
1. Prologue

**I've had this idea for awhile but I finally decided to give it a shot. This is my first actual fanfic on here, but not the first fanfic I've written so hopefully it will be ok.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or any of the characters. I also do not own the plot of Mulan.**

 **The only thing I own are my OCs, two of them are featured in this. Those two are Riki and Dimitri.**

 _ **OC Chart**_

 _ **Dimitri - Chi-Fu**_

 _ **Riki - Mushu**_

 **Now let's get on with this story!**

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

It was a slightly cold and cloudy night as guards patrolled the Great Wall of Ninjago. The guards shivered slightly and watched their breath in front of them. They were a little bored after patrolling the wall without anything to do. At one section, a lone soldier was patrolling the wall as he carried the flag of Ninjago proudly. Nothing had seem out of the ordinary at first, that was until a falcon flew by knocking the soldier's helmet off, causing him to drop the flag. The falcon landed on the flag of Ninjago and let out an ear piercing screech. The soldier stood there confused by the falcon's actions until it became clear to him that it was a signal to someone as a grappling hook grabbed at the wall. The soldier gasped and walked over to the edge. His eyes widened in fear as he saw many more grapplings fly up and latch on to the wall.

"We're under attack!" He shouted and ran for the beacon. "Light the signal! Hurry!" He shouted. As he approached the tower, the door opened and members of the stone army poured out. "Oh no." He quickly grabbed on to the ladder and began to climb. The soldier hissed in pain as he felt a sword nick his leg. He hauled himself over the edge, tumbling slightly due to the pain. He hoisted himself back on to his feet and grabbed the torch. He was about to toss it into the beacon when a man, who was more like a beast, landed on the other side of the beacon. The soldier's face showed fear for a mere second, but then returned to determination. He threw the torch on to the beacon and watched as the signal passed on followed by distant shouts. The soldier looked to the man in front of him. "Now all of Ninjago shall know you're here!" He said. The man grabbed the flag of Ninjago and put it in the fire. He smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

Two soldiers and a General walked into the palace to discuss the news from the Great Wall of Ninjago with Emperor Wu. They sped walk towards the throne, since this news was urgent. The three men kneeled down before the Emperor and his right hand man, Dimitri. The General then lifted his head to address the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, the Stone Army has crossed the borders." Dimitri did not believe this news and rolled his eyes.

"That is impossible. No one, not even the stone army, can get through the Great Wall." The General did not argue with Dimitri, for it was thought no one could get through the Great Wall.

"The Stone Army has and the Overlord is leading them." He stated. The General waited a moment to see if the Emperor would have anything to say. When he did not the General spoke once more. "We shall set up defenses around your palace immediately." The Emperor rose to his feet quickly and pointed to the doors.

"No, do not defend the palace." Emperor Wu said.

"But your Majesty if-" The General tried to speak.

"No. Send your troops to protect my people." The Emperor continued. "Dimitri." He turned to his right hand man. Dimitri bowed.

"Yes, your Highness?" The emperor began to walk down his stairs from the throne.

"Deliver conscription notices to all the provinces. I want you to call up reserves and as many new recruits possible." The General rose to his feet.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but i believe my troops can stop the Overlord."

"I won't take any chances, General Smith." Emperor Wu held up his pointer finger and thumb, gesturing the he was holding an imaginary grain of rice. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat." The General bowed.

"Yes, your Majesty." He then turned to his men. "Come, we must prepare for war."

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

I sat on my bed, writing the last of my notes on my arm.

"Strong-willed and hardworking." I paused and took a bite of my breakfast. Today is the day I discover my destiny. Today I take the test, the test that decides my fate. "Polite." I wrote down the next word on my arm. By taking this test I would not only bring my family honor, I would learn if I serve as a soldier and find a bride. Though there is one minor problem, I don't want to marry a girl. My reason is simple, I'm gay, this is frowned upon however and seen as a disgrace. I must bring honor to my family though so I will marry whoever is seen as a match for me. I placed the brush down and took another bite of my breakfast. I then began to write the last word on my arm. "Punctual, there finished." I placed the brush down again and smiled at my work. Just as I did the rooster began to crow, signaling I was late. I jumped off my bed and quickly ran to my dog Pythor. I found him sleeping in another room. "Good Morning boy, I need you to help me with my chores." He jumped to his paws and began wagging his tail. I tied the chicken feed to Pythor's collar. I then tied a bone to string and hung it in front of his face. He ran right out the door trying to get the bone. I quickly ran back to my room and began to get dressed so I could meet with my mother. After I finished getting dressed I went to the kitchen to get tea for my father, like I did every morning. Once the tea was ready I grabbed a cup and made my way outside. I knew my father would be praying to the ancestors, he was probably praying even more than usual today. As I walked to my father, I could see the trail of chicken feed left by Pythor. I contained my laughter but let a small smirk appear on my face. Once I climbed to the top of the stairs I found Pythor still trying to get the bone. I untied the bone and gave it to him which made him very happy. As I stood up I found my father standing in front of me shaking his head.

"You had the dog do your chores, LLoyd?" He asked. I gave a little shrug.

"Maybe." I answered. My father sighed. I handed him his morning tea. "Remember three cups in the morning and three at night."

"You should already be in town." My father started completely ignoring my statement about the tea. "We are counting on you-" I cut him off.

"To uphold the family honor." I finished. "Don't worry I'm not gonna let you down," I tugged lightly on my sleeve to hide my notes and then hugged my father. "I promise." I released him from the hug and ran down the stairs. "Wish me luck."

"Hurry do not be late!" I heard him shout.

* * *

 **Prologue complete!**

 **I hope enjoyed the prologue! Please give me feedback to make the story better! I should have chapter one up very soon.**

 **Also just so you guys know, I am in no way against gays, I am a full supporter of the LGBTQ community.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be answering all reviews here! I've seen other authors do it so I thought I might as well too. But I will only answer 2-4 per chapter.**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **First off, I like your username! Second, I'm glad you think this is a cute idea!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Based on where the book will be going I don't see how you can imagine Lloyd as a girl, but hey I'm not stopping you. And Mushu is going to be played by one of my OCs, I did a character chart in the opening author's note on the prologue if you want to go back and look!**

 _ **Sparky:**_ **I might have another Kai x Lloyd idea, I don't know yet though. There are more details at the end about it. I'm glad I have your support for this story! Also your Jay x Cole wish _might_ be granted in later chapters of this book ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters from Ninjago or the plot of Mulan or the songs from it.**

 **I have italicized all the song lyrics.**

 **OK, lets get on with chapter one!**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

I quickly rode my horse, Kapau, to meet with my mother. She had set some appointments for me, so I would look nice for the matchmaker and test instructor. Tomorrow the girls would be meeting with the matchmaker. It wasn't that big of a deal for boys to meet with the matchmaker, they just go when it's time for their appointment. For the girls though, about five will wait outside and the matchmaker will randomly select one of them.

"Whoa boy." I said and pulled on the reins. I had to quickly make Kapau come to a stop. My eyes went wide at the sight in front of me, it looked like a few carts had crashed into each other causing a whole mess. On one side of the road I could see my mother shaking her head, on the other side, I could see my grandmother holding up a small cage and smiling very proudly.

"Yep, this cricket's a lucky one!" I heard her shout to my mother who looked a little embarrassed. I shook my head and smirked, knowing my grandmother probably caused this. I had Kapau jump over the wreckage and land near my mother. I jumped off the saddle and smiled at my mother.

"I'm here." My mother frowned at me.

"You're late." She said and crossed her arms. My grandmother walked over.

"He's not that late, Misako," She said and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "go easy on him, it is his big day after all." My mother sighed.

"I suppose you're right." My mother started to push me inside the building. "Now, lets get you cleaned and ready."

"Wait! What about Kapau?" I protested as I was lead away from my horse.

"I've got him don't worry, Lloyd." My grandmother said and grabbed Kapau's reins. "Still can't believed he named you that." She tried to whisper to him.

"Kapau is a cool name, grandma." I said and watched as she rolled her eyes at me. My mother pushed me again and didn't stop until I was inside the building.

"He's finally here." My mother said. A woman came over to me and inspected me.

" _This is what you give me to work with_?" She pulled at my hair and removed a piece of hay. " _Well honey, I've seen worse_." The woman pushed me behind a curtain. I was confused at first but then I saw the bath next to me. I sighed. She started to remove my clothing. I tried to stop her.

"Wait, I can get undressed myself!" I said. She rolled her eyes and left me alone behind the curtain. What's with everyone rolling their eyes at me? I quickly finished getting undressed and stuck my hand into the bath water. I immediately pulled my hand back, the water was so cold! The woman snuck up behind me and pushed me into the bath.

" _We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse_." I went completely under the water and came back up real fast.

"It's freezing." I complained and shivered.

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." My mother pointed out causing me to glare. My mother then left the room.

" _We'll have you washed and dried_." The woman said and poured shampoo on to my hair and began to wash it. I sat there with a scowl on my face. " _Primped and polished till you glow with pride._ " She dumped a bucket of cold water on my head. My hatred for this woman kept growing, plus she saw my butt. My mother walked back in the room with a sponge and clean clothes. I sighed. The woman poured more shampoo or conditioner on my head, I don't even know which one it was at this point. " _Trust my recipe for instant groom. You'll bring honor to us all_." She said and walked away for the moment. My mother grabbed my arm and was about to wash it until she saw the notes I had written.

"Lloyd, what's this?" She asked, giving me a disapproving look. I pulled my arm away.

"Ehh….notes. In case I forget something." I said quietly. My mother sighed. My grandmother came walking over.

"Here hold this." She said and handed the cricket to my mother. "We'll need more luck than I thought with this one." I sighed yet again. They already thought I was gonna fail, I could tell. My mother and grandmother both walked away.

"Lloyd get dressed and meet me outside." My mother said.

"Ok." I responded. I hopped out of the bath and quickly threw on the clean clothes my mother had left me. Once I was dressed, I walked outside and found my mother waiting for me. "Where to now?" I asked.

"You're getting your haircut, its grown so long." She said. I picked up a few locks of my hair.

"It's not _that_ long." I said and frowned. I liked my hair the way it was, it didn't need to be cut.

"Please don't argue Lloyd." I sighed in defeat. My mother grabbed my wrist and pulled me off to the next destination. We entered in the building and the two hairstylists had me kneel down on a cushion.

" _Wait and see, when we're through_ ," One of them said and began to cut and style my hair.

" _Girls will gladly fall for you._ " The other finished. One of them yanked on my hair, causing me to flinch. " _With good fortune_." I looked over at my mother who smiling. I smiled back at her and then frowned as I felt one of them pull a brush through my hair. I'm pretty sure that just ripped out all my hair.

" _And a great hairdo_." One said and held a mirror up for me to see my hair. I'll admit it didn't look as bad as I thought it would. I smiled at my mother again, who came walking over.

" _You'll bring honor to us all._ " All three of them said. My mother led me out the door, I was going to ask her where we were going next but I think she already knew I was gonna ask.

"We're getting your attire next." She said. We walked down some stairs. I looked around as we walked and so other boys getting ready.

" _A boy can bring his family great honor in two ways,_ " The villagers spoke, including my mother. I stopped and examined a game to men were playing. One of them was at a loss of which piece to move next. Of course I couldn't help myself and looked for a piece to move. Once I found it, I moved it, leaving the man's opponent in shock. The man smiled at me and shook my hand as thanks.

"Lloyd?" My mother questioned. I gave her a wave.

"Hi." I said. My mother quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

" _by striking a good match and passing the soldier test._ " The villagers finished. My mother pulled me into the attire shop, which I was hoping would be the last place we would go.

" _Girls want boys with good taste,_ " One of the two shopkeepers said. The other one handed me a pile of clothes and pushed me behind a curtain to get dressed. I stepped out and onto a stepping stool. They began to adjust the clothing with my mother's help.

" _Calm_ ," The one handed me the clothes said.

" _Caring._ " My mother added on. I started to notice this was all about finding a bride and had nothing to do with becoming a soldier.

" _Who work fast paced_." They kept adding onto the list of things I should be.

" _With good looks_ ," One of the shopkeepers said and began to sew one of my sleeves.

" _And a cute smile._ " My mother said and smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. The two shopkeepers and my mother stood in front of me examining their work. I did a few poses for them, just to make them laugh which it did.

" _You'll bring honor to us all._ " They said. I stepped down from the stool and looked to my mother.

"Is that it? Am I done preparing?" I asked.

"Almost, we have one more stop." She answered. I sighed and followed her out the door.

" _We all must serve our Emperor who guards us from the Stone army,_ " I watched as some children played. Two boys were playing with swords and a girl was playing with a doll. I felt angry when one of the boys took the girl's doll. " _A man by bearing arms,_ " I grabbed the doll from the boy's hand and gave it back to the girls. " _A girl by bearing sons._ " I stopped walking when I realized where my mother was taking me.

"Mom, why are we at a makeup place?" I asked. My mother sighed.

"I noticed you had bags under your eyes and a few zits." She said.

"So? What does that matter?" I questioned.

"The matchmaker is a very picky woman. I just want to make sure you look perfect." I nodded and we went inside. The woman running the place had me sit down as she began to cover my face.

 **(Lloyd is getting concealer put on his face XD)**

" _When we're through, you can't fail._ " She said. "Like a lotus blossom soft and pale." I closed my eyes as she covered under my eyes. " _How could any girl say 'no sale'?_ " I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror in front of me. My face looked perfect.

" _You'll bring honor to us all._ " My mother and the woman said. My mother held a cloth in her lap. She unfolded it, revealing a pin with our family crest. She pinned it on my shirt.

" _There you're ready._ " She said and smiled and I smiled back.

" _Not yet._ " My grandmother came walking in. She stuck an apple in my mouth, which I gladly took a bite of. " _An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance._ " She said and stuck a pendant in my belt. I raised my eyes at what she pulled out of her pocket. " _Beads of Jade for beauty, you must proudly show it._ "

"Beads, grandma?" I questioned as I held them in my hand.

"They bring out your eyes, now hush up." My mother came walking over with the lucky cricket. " _Now add a cricket, just for luck,_ " She said and clipped it on to my belt. " _And even you can't blow it._ " Hearing her say that brought my confidence back up.

"Now go or you'll be late. We'll be right behind you." My mother said. I smiled at her one last time before walking out the door. I decided to pray on my walk to the matchmaker's.

" _Ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree_." I said. " _Keep my father standing tall_."

"Hurry, Lloyd!" I heard my mother behind me. I quickened my pace.

" _Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker_." The other boys said.

" _Destiny, guard our boys and their future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect groom and soldier._ " The villagers prayed. As I ran by some other boys who would be meeting the matchmaker and test instructor, I heard they each whisper the same thing.

" _Please bring honor to us-_ " They kept repeating this phrase until I couldn't hear them anymore.

" _Please bring honor to us all_." The villagers said. I came to a stop outside the matchmakers place, my mother had warned me not to knock, but to wait till she came out. The door opened and a boy came out looking very happy, that reassured me. This can't be that bad, I thought. The door opened again and a woman came out. She looked at me.

"Are you Lloyd Garmadon?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I responded.

"Very well then." She said and gestured for me to go inside. She slammed the door shut behind me. "Good, now lets begin."

* * *

 **I checked twice for mistakes but I still might have missed something.**

 **Raise your hand if you like Grandma Garmadon! *Raises hand* She's kind of a mashup of Mulan's grandmother and mine.**

 **Working the song lyrics into the story was a bit difficult. I was having trouble deciding if I should go through with it or not or even how I was going to do it. I put all the lyrics in** _ **italics**_ **.**

 **I'm thinking of doing an Frozen AU after this, it might be greenflame, I don't know yet. It would have Jaya (Jay x Nya) in it, I know that at least. If you guys could give me thoughts on this that would be awesome!**

 **OK thats it for now.**

 **Until then,**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Review responses:**

 _ **Arima Lucari:**_ **Well you know what they say, great minds think alike!**

 _ **Painty:**_ **Thank you for your feedback on my Frozen AU idea but I don't think I'm gonna do it anymore. Also this story isnt exactly going to be the same as Mulan. I'm throwing in a little extra romance scenes between Kai and Lloyd ;)**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **You're welcome!** **It's a bit tricky trying to fit Lloyd as Mulan and keep him masculine at the same time. But thanks for thinking I'm doing a great job!**

 **Let chapter 2 begin!**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

"I am Mystake, the matchmaker for this town." Mystake introduced herself. She then began to inspect me. "Hmmm." She grabbed the beads around my neck. "What is this?" She asked. I became worried of what she thought the reason I was wearing the beads were.

"My grandmother asked me to wear them, she said they bring out my eyes." I responded. She turned around and began to write something down. I heard a chirping noise and saw something land on Mystake's shoulder. My eyes widened. It was the damn lucky cricket. I quickly grabbed the cricket. He kept hopping out of my grip. I noticed Mystake was turning around so I quickly stuffed the cricket in my mouth.

"Recite the final admonition." Mystake ordered. I placed my hand over my mouth and fake coughed allowing me to spit the cricket out. I also took a quick peek at my arm.

"Of course." I cleared my throat. "Fulfil your duties calmly and respectfully." I took another glance at my arm. "Reflect before you snack…" I read but that didn't sound right. I quickly read my notes and corrected my mistake. "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." I finished and sighed. Mystake grabbed my arm and looked at my hand. Thank god my sleeve covered my arm. She released my arm but not before giving me a suspicious look.

"This way." She said and walked towards a table. She kneeled down and began to pour some tea. I kneeled down as well. "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement." She handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank you." I said. I took a sip of the tea but before I managed to swallow it, I saw two antennas sticking out Mystake's cup. That lucky cricket again! I had choice to make, let her drink the cricket or warn her. I swallowed my tea. "Um excuse me." I said. Mystake glanced at me. "Can I see your tea for a minute? There seems to be something in it." Mystake handed her tea to me and I pulled the cricket out. I sighed and put him back in his cage. "You may want a new cup of tea, there was cricket in it." I said as I handed her tea back.

"And where did that cricket come from?" She asked.

"It was my lucky cricket, I apologize." I responded. I watched as Mystake wrote something down again. She seemed to write something down every time I did something wrong.

"Let's finish this session up." Mystake said. I nodded awaiting what would happen next. "Tell me what you want in a girl, so that I may match you with one."

"That's it?" I asked. Mystake nodded. I can do this. I thought for a minute. "Well for starters I want a girl who will be loyal to me. I want her to be good at cooking, since I am not." I watched as Mystake wrote what I said down. "She doesn't have to be pretty, it really doesn't matter at all what she looks like." I said.

"Is that all?" Mystake asked. I shook my head no. I had few more things I wanted to add before I was done.

"He has to be hardworking, faithful." I sighed in a dreamy way. "I'm hoping he's shorter than me since I've always been the sho-"

"Silence!" Mystake shouted. I jumped a little in fear of her sudden outburst.

"Have I said something wrong?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes you have. You began to say 'he' instead of 'she'." She said. I instantly covered my mouth with my hand. I screwed up, how could I let this happen? "Are you gay?" She asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"I am not gay." I responded trying to sound confident.

"It would explain the emerald beads. What grandmother would have her grandson wear beads? No grandmother would!" She yelled. I have to convince her I am not gay.

"I'm not gay." I said again. She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Your eyes give it away, you are lying." She said. "Tell the truth now before you dishonor your family even more." Do I admit it? What choice do I have? If I'm discovered for lying my family would be dishonored for centuries. I have no choice then. I looked Mystake in the eyes, confidently.

"Alright," I started. "I am gay and I am not ashamed of it!" I said proudly. Mystake stood up and grabbed my arm hoisting me up, she had the teapot in her other hand.

"You are a disgusting, how could your parents ever raise someone like you?" She asked me. I didn't answer. "They don't know do they?" She asked. "Well let's go show them how much of a disgrace you are." She said and dragged me to the door, I didn't resist. She threw me outside. I instantly got up and ran to my mother. Mystake was following right behind. "Your son is a disgrace!" Mystake yelled, smashing the pot down in front of me. My mother instantly grabbed me and pulled me back a little.

"Why?" My mother asked.

"He's gay." Mystake said causing my mother and some other villagers to gasp. My grandmother stood there without making a sound. Mystake turned to me again. "You may look like a groom and soldier but you will never bring your family honor!" I winced at her words. "You are forbidden from taking the soldier test. You have failed." She said. I felt like an arrow had gone right through me. The villagers stared at me as they slowly walked away. My mother and grandmother grabbed my arms and led me away.

"Let's go home, Lloyd." My mother said. I looked at her, I could see the sadness in her eyes, the disappointment, I did this to her. I had embarrassed her in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry mom." I said and pulled away from both of their grips. I had dishonored the family, I didn't want to make it worse. I walked a little faster, leaving my mother and grandmother behind.

"Lloyd!" I heard my grandmother shout. I kept walking, I couldn't look back at them. I stopped when I found Kapau.

"Hey buddy," I said and grabbed his reins. "Let's go home." I started to lead Kapau in the direction of home. I had noticed my mother and grandmother had caught up to me but they kept their distance. The three of us walked home silently. I could feel the villagers' stares follow me. I let a tear slip down my face, I had dishonored my family. I opened the gate to the front my house and slowly walked in. I saw my father standing on the porch, he smiled at me. I gave him a sad look and led Kapau to his pen area. I removed his reins and stared at my reflection in the water.

" _Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect groom,"_ I said and removed the necklace my grandmother had put on me. " _Or a perfect son."_ I said and looked at my parents. My mother took my father's hands and shook her head sadly. I turned away and walked to our backyard. " _Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?"_ I opened the cricket's cage and let him go. I started to walk towards our small bridge. " _Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,"_ I hopped across each post on the bridge. " _I would break my fam'ly's heart."_ I walked next to the river and stared at my reflection again. Why did I have to go mess everything up? " _Who is that boy I see staring straight back at me?"_ I asked. _"Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_ I turned away from the river, not wanting to see my reflection anymore. I decided to go pray to the ancestors and ask for their forgiveness for dishonoring the family. " _Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried._ " I kneeled down and prayed. I looked back up and saw my reflection again. My face saddened at the sight of myself. I ran my hands through my hair messing it up. " _When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"_ I sighed and looked away. I removed my family pin and held it in my hand. " _When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"_ I finished and exited the temple. I went and sat on a bench underneath all the cherry blossom trees. I placed the family pin in my lap and watched as a few petals fell when a breeze blew by. I looked to my right and saw my father walking over. He smiled at me but I couldn't smile back, instead I looked away. I noticed as he sat down next to me.

"My, my." He said. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year." I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see him looking around smiling. "But, look," He elbowed me lightly. I turned my head to look where he was pointing. "This one is different from the others." My father turned and smiled at me. "But it is even more stunning." He picked the pin up off my lap and pinned it on my shirt. I managed to smile at my father, who smiled back.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked nervously.

"How could I ever be mad at you for being you?" My father asked. "You are my son and you always will be, nothing will change that. I personally think the law against gays is unneeded, who really cares if someone loves the same gender as themselves." I smiled at my dad and hugged him tightly. "Your mother isn't mad either." He added as he hugged me back.

"Thank you, father." I said.

"You are welcome, my son." The sound of drums pounding interrupted the bonding moment between us. My father pulled away from the hug and turned his head toward the sound of the drums. His face became serious.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. My father walked over to the gate with me trailing behind him. My mother and grandmother were already waiting there. My father opened the gate and walked out, I went to follow him but my mother stopped me.

"Lloyd, wait in here." She said and followed my father outside. My grandmother cleared her throat, getting my attention. She pointed over to the roof. I smiled, quickly ran over there and climbed up. I could see three men on horses, all of them were soldiers.

 **(A/N: I know Chi-fu (DImitri) was in this scene but I'm removing him from it otherwise it would mess with the story's plot)**

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City." One of them began to speak. "The Stone Army has invaded Ninjago!" I watched as fear took over everyone. Mothers began to push their children inside their homes. "By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." The soldier opened a scroll and began to list off families. "The Hsiao family." A man stepped forward and bowed before accepting his scroll. "The Yi family." An old man went to accept the scroll but his son stepped forward.

"I will serve the Emperor in my father's place." He said and took the scroll. The soldier continued to read family names.

"The Garmadon family." My eyes widened.

"No!" I said and began to climb down as my father walked forward. By the time I made it to the gate my father was already standing by the soldiers.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor." He said. I began to push my way through the crowd.

"Father!" I shouted. "You can't go." I said and stood between him and the soldier. "Please, sir, my father has already fought bravely, let me take his place!" I said.

"Lloyd!" My father yelled. The soldier looked down at me and then to my father.

"Silence!" The man yelled. "He looks young, did he take and pass the test?" The man asked.

"No, he failed." My father said and then bowed. "Please forgive me for his behavior." My father turned to me. "Lloyd you have dishonored me." My eyes widened as he said those words. My grandmother grabbed me and pulled me away. I was too dumbstruck to be able to respond. I had dishonored my family twice in one day.

"Report tomorrow at the Wu Zhong camp." The soldier said and handed my father his scroll.

"Yes, sir." My father said and began to walk back to our house. My grandmother and I silently followed behind him, along with my mother. We all went back inside the house and went our separate ways. My mother and grandmother went to go prepare dinner and I went to find my father. It didn't take me long to find, I had a good feeling of where he was going to be and I was right. He had opened the closet where he kept his armor. I peeked around the corner, I did not want him to see me. I watched as he unsheathed his sword and began to practice different moves. He suddenly yelled out in pain and dropped the sword. He leaned against a post for support. I quickly hid, afraid that he would see me. I couldn't let him go, I had to stop him.

* * *

Dinner was awkwardly silent and I knew why. It was because of me dishonoring the family and my father returning to war. My mother poured more tea for everyone. Thunder boomed outside. I looked at my grandmother who gave me a sad look and then focused back on her tea. I looked at my father. I slammed my cup of tea down.

"You shouldn't have to go!" I yelled and stood up.

"Lloyd…" My mother started. I ignored her.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Ninjago!" I stated.

"It is an honor to protect my country and my family." My father said calmly.

"So, you'll die for honor." I argued. My father stood up.

"I will die doing what's right." He said in an angry tone.

"But if you.." I started to argue back but he cut me off.

"I know my place! It is time you learned yours!" He shouted. I was so shocked I had no response, instead I ran out the room. I burst through the doors out into the stormy night. I cried slightly, I had done so much to upset my father and now I had gone and made it even worse. It began to pour but I didn't care, I was too upset to at this point. I walked over to the dragon statue and sat on it as the rain soaked me to the bone. I looked back at my house and saw my parents silhouettes. It looked as if they were talking. My mother suddenly pulled away and left the room. I knew what I had to do, my decision had been made. I watched my father blow out the candle signaling everyone was in bed. I got up and ran to the temple to pray to the ancestors quickly. After that was done I ran inside the house, to my parents room. I switched my father's scroll with the family pin, so he would know it was me who took his place. I returned to the room where my father's armor was stored and put it on. I looked the sword over and then attached it to my side and made my way to the barn. I opened the barn doors and startled Kapau. He began to whinny and tried to get away from me. I threw my arms up in the air.

"Calm down boy, it's me." I said. "Whoa," I said and managed to calm him down. I petted him and put his reins and saddle on. I led him out of the barn and then hoisted myself up. I took one more glance at my house, knowing I might not make it back. "Let's go, Kapau!" I said and had him run forwards, through the gate and into the dark night. There's no going back now, I _will_ save my father and bring honor back to my family!

* * *

 **I checked for mistakes but there still might be some.**

 **Sorry it's been over a week since I updated! I made this chapter longer as an apology. I went and saw Cirque Du Soleil, so I've been obsessing over that all week. I finally made myself sit down and write this chapter!**

 **I know I said this in the prologue but I'd like to say it again. I do not hate the LGBTQ community, I am a part of it myself in more than one way. I just wanted to make that clear since there was some homophobia in this chapter.**

 **Also I gave up on trying to figure out a Frozen AU. Instead I was watching a Top 20 saddest disney moments (I don't know why I decided to watch that) and got ideas for different AUs. So I want you to vote!**

 **1\. Tangled AU (Greenflame)**

 **or**

 **2\. Hercules AU (Greenflame)**

 **I can't help it I love greenflame so much! .**

 **Alright on that note, I think I'll go.**

 **See ya.**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	4. Chapter 3

**The amount of positive reviews I got on the last chapter made me so happy! Unfortunately I can't respond to all of them. But here are the answers to some!**

 _ **AwesomeAuthor13:**_ **I'm glad you find my writing enjoyable! You keep being awesome too!**

 _ **LucyBrick123:**_ **I can so see Kai as Flynn Rider. His hair was the first thing I thought of for the wanted posters! I'm glad you love the story so far and I hope you enjoy this update!**

 _ **JayandNy4evr + lovestarr:**_ **First off, JayandNya4evr, thanks for thinking this was a good chapter! Second, the minute I thought of a Tangled AU I was immediately thinking Greenflame. Nothing fits that AU better than them! Flynn and Kai have the same attitude. Kai's hair is definitely going to be what they can never get right on the wanted posters.**

 _ **Cinderfern:**_ **Thank you so much! I went and saw Cirque's show Varekai, it was my first time seeing Cirque so I was pretty excited. Plus the actor who played Icarus liked my instagram photo! Also I'm glad that you watched Mulan, its one of Disney's best movies, in my opinion.**

 **That's it for reviews this chapter!**

 **I present to you chapter 3!**

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

Grandma Garmadon shot up in bed and gasped. She quickly grabbed a source of light and ran to Misako and Garmadon's room.

"Lloyd is gone!" She shouted as she ran into the room. Both Misako and Garmadon woke up startled.

"What?" Garmadon said in shock. He looked at his bedside table and found Lloyd's pin in place of his scroll. "It can't be." He whispered. Garmadon got out of bed and walked as quickly as possible to his armor. He opened the closet to find it gone. He ran outside into the rain. "Lloyd!" He shouted. Misako chased after him. Garmadon fell and landed in the mud, dropping Lloyd's pin. Misako ran to aid her husband. "No." Garmadon whispered as he saw the gate doors swinging.

"You have to go after him. He could be killed." Misako said as she helped Garmadon up. He grabbed his wife's hand.

"If I reveal him, he will be." He said. Misako gasped and kneeled down in the mud. Garmadon hugged her close. Grandma Garmadon remained on the porch and prayed.

"Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Lloyd."

* * *

In the Garmadon family temple, a tombstone began to glow blue. Only a moment later did a ghost emerge from it. He made staff appear and then turned to the dragon shaped incense burner.

"Riki, awaken." The ghost ordered. The incense burner began to glow and dropped to the ground with a clanking sound. A small red dragon emerged from the small amount of smoke like a zombie.

"I live!" The small red dragon named Riki shouted. He then became excited and began to look around. "So tell me what mortal needs my protection, great ancestor, I'm ready." He kept running around. "You just say the word and I'm there."

"Riki…" The great ancestor tried to get his attention, but Riki was not paying attention.

"And let me just say somethin'. Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine! Riki declared and threw his fists in the air.

 **(A/N: like he just don't care! Sorry carry on…)**

He then began to walk around with his claws out while growling.

"Riki!" The great ancestor shouted. He gestured behind him to other statues on pedestals. "These are the family guardians. They…"

"Protect the family." Riki mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"And you, O demoted one?" The great ancestor asked as he pointed to an empty pedestal.

"I ring the gong." RIki sighed.

"That's right. Now, wake up the ancestors." The great ancestor requested. RIki gave a disgusted sigh before picking up his gong.

"One family reunion comin' right up." He said and began to ring the gong. "Ok, people, look alive. Let's go. Come on. Get up." He said as he continued to ring the gong. All the other tombstones began to glow blue as other ancestors appeared. "Let's move it! Rise and shine! You're all way past the beauty sleep thing, trust me on that one." One of the ancestors began to speak the minute everyone was woken up.

"I knew it!" She declared. "I knew it! That Lloyd was a troublemaker from the start!" She said and looked at another ancestor.

"Don't look at me!" He said. "He gets it from your side of the family." He looked annoyed. Another spoke up.

"He's just trying to help his father." She said. An ancestor appeared next to her with a Ninjago _(Chinese)_ calculator.

"But if he's discovered, Garmadon will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" He began to panic.

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." Someone said from the back. One of the ancestors from before rejoined the argument.

"My children never caused such trouble." She said. Riki looked up from his newspaper, he was getting quite annoyed with their bickering. "They all became acupuncturists!" She said with pride. The man beside her argued back.

"We can't all be acupuncturists." He said. Another angrier ancestor joined in.

"No! Your great-grandson had to be gay and disobey the law!" This caused all the ancestors to jump into the argument. The great ancestor rolled his eyes at all of them.

"Let a guardian bring him back!" One ancestor decided. Another grabbed RIki and held him in front of a guardian.

"Yeah, awaken the most cunning." Riki went to ring his gong but before he could he was grabbed by someone else.

"No. The swiftest." Once again Riki went to ring his gong but was grabbed by another ancestor.

"No. Send the wisest." She said.

"Silence!" The great ancestor said. Riki was then dropped to the ground.

"Ouch." He mumbled.

"We must send the most powerful of all." The great ancestor declared, ceasing the argument. Riki started to laugh and hopped up on his old pedestal.

"Ok, ok, I get the drift. I'll go." Riki said. All the ancestors burst out laughing. "None you think I can do it." He said angrily. "Oh yeah watch this." He inhaled and then blew a small flame. "I'm pretty hot, huh? Don't make me have to singe anybody to prove a point." RIki said getting full of himself.

"You had your chance to protect the family." The great ancestor declared.

"Your misguidance led Deng to disaster." An ancestor said as they all looked over at Deng.

"Yeah, thanks alot." Deng mumbled as he held his head under his arm.

"I would like to point out that I said sorry about that." Riki said. "And your point is?" he asked.

"The _point_ is we will be sending a _real_ dragon to retrieve Lloyd." The great ancestor pointed out. Riki grabbed him by the beard out of anger.

"What!" He yelled. "I am a real dragon!"

"You are not worthy of this spot." The great ancestor removed RIki from his old pedestal and threw him out of the temple. "Now go wake up the Great Stone Dragon." Riki picked up his gong and made his way over to the Great Stone Dragon.

"Just one chance, is that too much to ask?" He mumbled to himself. "I mean it's not like it'd kill any of them." He sighed and began to ring his gong. "Yo, rocky, wake up, buddy. You gotta go fetch Lloyd!" He got no response so he tried moving closer. "Come on boy, go get him!" He shouted. There was still no response. Riki decided to climb up the Great Stone Dragon so he was right in its face. He tried growling for a few seconds but nothing happened. He then moved to its ear. "Hello!" Riki shouted and then proceeded to hit the ear with his gong. "Hello!" He shouted and hit the ear right off. "Uh-oh." He mumbled and looked around nervously. All of the statute except for the head turned to dust. Riki crawled over to the head. "Uh, hey, Stony, you alive?" He asked. "Oh man they're gonna kill me for sure." He said.

"Great Stone Dragon, have you awakened?" The great ancestor asked. Riki looked around himself.

"Quick , what do I do?" He asked and then looked at the head. "Thats it!" He grabbed the head and lifted it up to cover his own. "Uh, yes I just woke up." He started and began to tip to the side. "I'm the Great Stone Dragon. Good morning!" He shouted. "I shall go forth and fetch Lloyd. I did mention I was the Great Stone Dragon right?"

"Go, then! The fate of the Garmadon family rests in your hands, I mean claws." The great ancestor bowed.

"Don't you worry I won't-" Riki started but was unable to finish when he fell backwards down a hill. The stone head crushed him. He moaned in pain. "My elbow! I know I twisted somethin'." He mumbled as he lifted the stone head off of himself. "Now what do I do? I'm doomed and all 'cause Mr. Gay and Law Breaker decides to go join the army!" Riki shouted. A cricket jumped down in front of Riki and chirped. "Go get him myself?" Riki asked. "What's the matter with you?" He asked the cricket. "After this Great Stone Dragon mess, I'd have to bring him home with a medal to get back in the temple." Riki stated. His eyes lit up. "Wait a minute, that's it! I make Lloyd a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan!" Riki shouted with glee. He immediately took off to chase down lloyd, with the cricket right on his tail. "What makes you think you're comin'?" He asked the cricket. The cricket chirped back a response. "You're _lucky_?" Riki started to laugh. "Do I look like a sucker to you?" He asked the cricket. "Wait don't answer that." He quickly added. The cricket chirped. Riki's face changed to confusion as he continued running. "What do you mean a loser? How about I take off one of your antennas and chuck it across the yard? Then who's the loser, me or you?"

* * *

Somewhere else in Ninjago a village burned to ash with no survivors. Not too far from the village, an army on horses ran away, they were being led by the Overlord. The Overlord made the army come to a stop and signaled for General Kozu and some of his men to go into the woods. They reappeared a minute later with two soldiers from Ninjago's Imperial army. They threw the men to ground.

"Imperial scouts." General Kozu stated. The two men saw the Overlord and backed away.

"The overlord." One of the two whispered. The overlord got off his horse and walked over to the two men. A falcon landed on his arm. The Overlord fixed part of one of the soldiers armor.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Stone army." The Overlord said causing some of the soldiers to chuckle. One of the Imperial soldiers gained some confidence.

"The Emperor will stop you." He declared.

"Stop me?" The Overlord asked as if he was hurt by the remark. "He invited me." He grabbed the now confident Imperial soldier by the throat. "By building that wall, he challenged my strength." He pulled out his sword and held it at the man's throat. "Well, I'm ready to play this game." The man was slightly frightened and gulped. The Overlord was done talking and threw the man to the ground. He pointed his sword at the other. "Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies!" He demanded. Both men got up from the ground and fled from the Stone Army. The Overlord scratched his chin. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" He asked turning to General Kozu. The General smirked, he aimed an arrow at the men and pulled back the string.

"One." He responded and let the arrow fly.

* * *

 **So this was kind of just a short filler chapter, sorry. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days.**

 **Can you guess who's in the next chapter? I'll give you some hints. There's four of them and they're all ninjas.**

 **So far it looks like the Tangled AU is gonna win, seeing how nobody has voted for the Hercules AU. You can still vote though, I'll let you guys know when I'm done taking votes but it won't be for a couple chapters.**

 **Thanks again for the positive reviews on the book, that just made my day yesterday!**

 **See you guys in a couple days!**

 **-Vin (iamthenerd)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Review Responses: Eh I'm just gonna answer as many as I want at this point.**

 _ **ML-AWESOMENESS:**_ **I don't plan on having Nya appear in this AU, I just couldn't think of a way to fit her in to it. She might be in my next AU depending on which one it is and how I write it.**

 _ **Ryoko Lightning:**_ **I understand what you mean when you say you can't see a Hercules AU but I still think it would be fun to try. Obviously though at the moment it looks like the Tangled AU is going to win.**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **I had watched Mulan a couple months back and I discovered so many things I didn't get when I was younger. I sat there amazed the entire time.**

 _ **AwesomeAuthor13:**_ **Pretty sure Tangled is gonna be the next one. You keep on being awesome too!**

 _ **lovestarr:**_ **Glad you like my OC Riki, I wasn't too sure anyone would like him.**

 **Here we go with chapter 4!**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

So at the moment I'm pacing back and forth, thinking over what I've just done and where to go from here.

"Ok, Kapau," I turned to my horse. "Let's go over everything I've done wrong." I said. "I brought dishonor to the family...twice. I failed to become a soldier or get a bride, I ran away from home and I'm about to break the law." I said. "Now everything that I've done right," I frowned. "Nothing." Kapau whinnied while rolling on his back, so I took my shoe off and threw it at him. "I'm working on doing something right." I sighed and picked up my shoe. "Who am I fooling? It's gonna take a miracle for me to bring honor back to the family."

"Did I hear somebody ask for a miracle?" I turned around at the sound of a new voice and found myself looking at a huge shadow shaped like a dragon, "Let me hear you say 'Ahh!'." The voice said. I yelled in fear and hid behind a rock. "That's close enough." I peeked out from behind the rock.

"Are you a ghost?" I asked. I felt something bump my shoulder and found Kapau hiding behind me. The ghost or whatever it was ignored my question.

"Get ready, Lloyd." It said. Oh my god, it knows my name. "Your serpentine salvation is here! For I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through masquerade." The voice said. Great my ancestors know I messed up and sent a ghost after me. "Heed my word! If the army finds out you failed your test, the penalty is death!"

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The voice asked. "I am the guardian of lost souls." The shadow began to get smaller. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Riki." A small red lizard came out from behind the rock. I frowned. "Pretty hot, huh?" This Riki asked. Kapau came out from behind me and started to continuously step on Riki. I made Kapau stop and picked Riki up and poked him.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" I asked. Riki hit my hand away

"Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard," He defended himself. "I don't do that tongue thing." He declared as he did the said tongue thing.

"You're…" I tried to think of a word to describe Riki.

"Intimidating? Awe-inspiring?" Riki guessed.

"Tiny." I stated.

"Well, of course I am. I'm supposed to be travel size for your convenience." Riki informed me. "If I was my real size, I would attract a lot of attention and probably scare some folks." Riki climbed on my shoulder. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination." I rolled my eyes at him. "For instance, I can hear your every thought."

"Prove it." I challenged.

"Your thinking about a hot guy from your village. I didn't quite catch his name though." I slapped Riki away from me.

He landed on the ground a couple feet away from me. "Alright, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family." Riki started and turned to a cricket. Wait isn't that my lucky cricket? "Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow…" Riki ranted. I kneeled down next to him.

"Stop! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm just scared ok? I never thought I'd be breaking the law."

"Yeah why are you- I mean you've gotta trust me, I'm here to help you." Riki said. "One thing though, don't slap me again. Are we on the same page?" He asked and I nodded. "All right, then let's do this." Riki started to walk off. "Cri-kee, get the bags!" He shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

We were standing at the entrance to the camp. I was nervous about going in there. Riki popped out behind my neck.

"Ok this is it, go in there and just be yourself, just don't stare at any guys." Riki said.

"Riki!" I hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. I took a deep breath and walked into the camp. I walked around observing all the others around me. I came across three men, two who looked somewhat close to my age and one who looked quite a few years older. The older man was showing the other two his tattoo on his stomach. I listened in on their conversation.

"Look. This tattoo will protect me from harm." The older man stated. The two others observed the tattoo before the shorter one punched the man in the stomach. The other of the two began to laugh while the one who had thrown the punch smiled proudly.

"I hope you can get your money back!" One shouted.

"I don't know if I can do this." I mumbled to Riki,

"It's all in your attitude. You just gotta be tough like this guy." Riki said and gestured to the man who had punched the other man. The man noticed me looking over at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked me. I froze, unsure of what to say.

"Punch him, it's how men say hi, you should know this." Riki whispered but I hesitated. "Do it."

"You're like a little devil on my shoulder, you know that?" I said to Riki and then gave in to what he said and punched the man. I guess I punched him too hard because he flung into a friend of his who caught him.

"Cole, you've made a friend." The new man said.

"Good." Riki said. "Now slap him on the butt!" I instantly blushed.

"I can't do that!" I whisper shouted.

"Sure you can!" Riki argued. "Remember you've gotta trust me."

"I'm gonna regret this." I mumbled and slapped Cole in the butt.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Cole grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up. "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy." The other man grabbed cole and pulled him away from me.

"Cole, relax and chant with me." The man said and began to chant. After a moment Cole began to chant with him.

"Feel better, brother?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Zane." Cole turned to me. "You ain't worth my time, chicken boy." Cole said. I sighed with relief and went to walk away when Riki decided to step in.

"Chicken boy?" Riki shouted. Oh no please don't say something stupid. "Say that to my face, ya limp noodle." I groaned, he said something stupid. Next thing I knew I was being pulled back around and saw a fist coming for my face. I quickly ducked and saw Cole's fist hit into his other friend, three times.

"Oh, sorry, Jay." Cole apologized. I tried to crawl away before any of them noticed but Cole saw me and grabbed my leg.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Where do you think you're going?" As cole started to drag me back, his friend Jay kicked him into their friend Zane. I ducked down for a minute. Jay jumped on top of Cole and Zane.

"You're dead!" Jay shouted. I took this opportunity to make my get away.

"Note to self, if I survive, kill Riki." I mumbled to myself.

"Wait what?" Riki said. "Why are you going to kill me?" He asked. I ignored him. "Um, excuse me, mister, I do believe I asked you a question." When I didn't answer again, Riki gave up.

"Look, there he goes!" I heard one of them shouted. I started to panic, I had to hide somewhere, fast. I found an open tent in front of me and ran inside it, there were a few chickens inside here as well. I crouched down behind some boxes to hide. Cole, Jay and Zane ran inside the tent. They looked around for a minute before running back out. I poked my head outside of the tent to see them run into the line of men waiting for rice. They knocked everyone over including all the rice. They all turned and looked at me.

"It's his fault we ran into you guys." Cole said to the other men. They all began to walk towards me, none of them seemed happy.

"Uh hey guys." I said as I started to back away. I turned my head slightly to whisper to Riki. "I'm so gonna kill you later."

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

Dimitri rolled his eyes at all the angry men covered in rice. He entered in to a tent where General Smith was explaining the current situation to his son.

"The Stone army has struck here, here and here." He explained and pointed to each spot on the map in front of him. "I will be taking my main troops up to the Tung Shao Pass, and stop the Overlord before he destroys another village."

"Excellent Strategy, sir." Dimitri commented. "I do love surprise attacks." He chuckled but the two men chose to ignore him. General Smith turned back to his son.

"You are to stay here and train the new recruits. When Dimitri believes you're ready, you will join us, Captain." General Smith said and handed his son a sword.

"Captain?" The General's son asked surprised.

"Captain?" Dimitri also asked surprised. "That is an enormous responsibility, General Smith. Perhaps a soldier who has a bit more experience." General Smith didn't see a reason why his son shouldn't be Captain.

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, and impressive military lineage." General Smith smirked. "I believe Kai Smith will do an excellent job."

"Oh I will. I won't let you down. This is...I mean...Yes, sir." Kai said and bowed his head. General Smith rose to his feet.

"Very good, then. We'll toast Ninjago's victory at the Imperial City." He said and then turned to Dimitri. "I'll expect a full report in two months." Dimitri smiled almost in a sinister way.

"I won't leave anything out." Dimitri said and followed General Smith outside the tent. Kai remained behind for a moment. He observed the new sword in his hand.

"Captain Kai Smith, has a nice ring to it." He tied his new sword to his belt. "Leader of Ninjago's finest troops." He said getting cocky. He shook his head. "No. The greatest troops of all time." He smiled and exited the tent. Kai stood there shocked as he found the trainees all fighting. Dimitri seemed to be in shock as well but Kai's father didn't seem bothered by it at all, probably because it wasn't his problem. General Smith walked over to his horse and got on.

"Good luck, Captain." He said to Kai and took off with his troops following behind him.

"Good luck, father." Kai said as he watched his father ride away. Kai returned his attention to sight or fight in front of him and sighed.

"Day one." Dimitri said. Kai stepped forward.

"Soldiers!" He yelled. Cole got one more punch in before all the men stepped back to reveal Lloyd cowering on the ground.

"He started it!" They all said in unison.

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

"He started it!" I heard all the soldiers shout. I peeked out from behind one arm and found someone standing over me, someone who looked important. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." The man said. Day one and I'm already in trouble. I stared at the man's face for a minute, and then shook my head.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Be more manly about it, don't just say sorry." Riki whispered in my ear. I ignored him though he'd gotten me in enough trouble already.

"Let me see your conscription notice." He said. I quickly pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Garmadon? The Garmadon?" He said in disbelief. I nodded. "What's your name?" He asked me. I stuttered for a minute before giving him my name.

"Lloyd Garmadon." I answered.

"You're Lloyd Garmadon?" He asked surprised. The man behind him, who looked familiar, tapped his shoulder.

"Captain Smith, this is the boy who failed his soldier test." The man said. Captain Smith turned to me.

"Is that true?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No that was...my brother." I answered quickly making up the lie.

"I didn't know Garmadon had two sons." The other man who finally recognized as DImitri, the Emperor's right hand man.

"He doesn't talk about my brother too much, he's kind of an embarrassment." I added onto my lie.

"What's your brother's name?" Captain Smith asked. I need a name, why didn't I think of a name? I began to stammer.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Dimitri shouted to me.

"Jay. How about Jay?" Riki whispered.

"His name is Jay." I whispered back.

"I didn't ask for his name, I asked about your brother's!" Captain Smith shouted.

"Ah Chu." Riki suggested.

"Ah Chu." I repeated.

"Ah Chu?" Captain Smith questioned.

"Bless you. I kill myself." Riki said and laughed. Only then did I realize what he just did.

"Riki." I hissed.

"Riki?" Captain Smith asked.

"No." I answered. Captain Smith rolled his eyes.

"Then what is it?" He asked. "Not that hard of a question to answer."

"Trystan! Trystan was my best friend growing up." Riki said.

"His name is Trystan." I said quickly.

"Trystan?" Captain Smith questioned. I nodded.

"Of course Trystan did steal my…" Riki began but before he could finish I covered his mouth.

"So Trystan is the one who failed his test?" Captain Smith asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ok, now that this has been figured out," Captain Smith turned to the rest of the men. "Gentlemen, thanks to your new friend, Lloyd, you'll spend the rest of the day picking up every single grain of rice." All the men groaned and I winced. "And tomorrow, the real work begins." Captain Smith declared. All the men gave me angry looks, I smiled sheepishly at them.

* * *

I was currently setting up my tent, which I would be spending the next couple of months living in. Riki sat and watched as I set the tent up.

"You know, I think we need to work on your people skills. Today did not go well at all." Riki stated.

"You think?" I responded sarcastically. "It was no thanks to you anyways." I said and finished putting the last peg into hold up the tent.

"What do you mean, 'no thanks to me'?" Riki asked. I gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"You caused that whole mess back there, when you started that fight with that Cole guy." I said and sat down.

"Well he insulted you, so I insulted him back." Riki said.

"Thanks, I guess." I said. I took my shoes off and left them next to me outside the tent. I took off my armor and shirt off as well. All I had left on were my pants. I went to crawl inside the small tent and Riki tried to follow me.

"No." I stopped him. "You can sleep out here tonight. Just cause I said thanks doesn't mean I'm not still mad." Riki frowned and sat the tent's entrance.

"Fine, then." He mumbled. I laid down and closed my eyes, training starts early tomorrow so I want to get as much sleep as possible. "Oh and Lloyd?" RIki called out to me. "One more thing," I opened one eye as he poked his head inside the tent. "I saw the way you looked at that Captain today all googly eyed. No." He said and left. I shot up instantly.

"What! No Riki, you've got it all wrong!" I tried to convince him. He poked his head in again.

"Sure I do." He pointed at me. "No, it'll end badly trust me." He said and left again. I laid back down. The Captain was pretty hot, but Riki has got nothing to worry about, it's not like a stood a chance anyways.

"Not a chance." I mumbled.

* * *

 **I checked twice for mistakes but there could very well still be some.**

 **Here's the result for the voting so far!**

 **Tangled AU: 10**

 **Hercules AU: 2**

 **Alright I got nothing else to say.**

 **Next chapter will be up in one or two days (August 4th or 5th).**

 **Peace out ninjas!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well right now it's a little past 1:30am, it's almost 90 degrees in my room and what am I doing? Writing ninjago fanfiction with a burning hot a laptop on my lap, but its worth it! Let's see what time it is when I finish this chapter.**

 **Review Answers:**

 _ **Arima Lucari:**_ **I"m trying to make some of the chapters funny, I wasn't sure if it was working.**

 _ **AwesomeAuthor13:**_ **Thank you so much! I try hard to make sure each chapter is enjoyable.**

 _ **Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago:**_ **Sure! I'll create a character chart for you to help you understand who is who.**

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Lloyd - Mulan**_

 _ **Kai - Shang**_

 _ **Jay - Ling**_

 _ **Cole - Yao**_

 _ **Zane - Chien-Po**_

 _ **Wu - Emperor**_

 _ **Garmadon - Fa Zhou**_

 _ **Misako - Fa Li**_

 _ **Grandma G - Grandma Fa**_

 _ **Riki (OC) - Mushu**_

 _ **Dimitri (OC) - Chi-Fu**_

 **I think that's all the characters, I hope that helped, Pinkie Pie Luvs Ninjago!**

 **And here is chapter 5!**

 **(Oh yeah! 2 months are going to go by during the rest of the chapter.)**

* * *

 _Week 1: Day 1_

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

I sat up fast, to find Riki right in front of me, holding the cricket who was making an annoying noise.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Riki said. I laid back down and pulled my blanket over my face. "Come on, Lloyd," Riki pulled my blanket off of me. "it's time to get up." I shivered as the morning air hit my body. Reluctantly, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I felt a piece of fabric hit my face and fall to my lap. "Put your clothes on and get ready." I slipped my shirt on and tied it tight in the front. Riki hopped on my knee and held a bowl of food in front of me. "Got some breakfast for ya. It's porridge and look at that, it's smiling." The porridge had eggs for eyes and a piece of bacon as its smile. I looked at Riki.

"Why is it smiling?" I asked and yawned.

"It's smiling because it wants you to smile and be happy on your first day of training." He shoved the bowl closer to my face. "Now eat it." I was about to accept the porridge until the cricket popped out of it.

"I'll pass." I said. Riki noticed the cricket and picked him out with the chopsticks.

"Get out of there. You're gonna make people sick." Riki held the bowl back to me. I shook my head. "Lloyd, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you aren't leaving this tent till you eat the porridge."

"I'm gonna be late." I tried to argue. Riki began to shove the porridge in my mouth.

"No time to talk then." I tried to swallow the porridge as Riki shoved more in my mouth. I'm pretty sure I looked like a chipmunk with it cheeks stuffed with acorns. "Now remember, it's the first day of training, so listen to your teacher and don't fight with any of the other kids, unless one of the other kids wants to fight then you have to kick their sorry ass." I rolled my eyes as Riki rambled on.

"What if I don't want to kick their ass?" I attempted to ask.

"Hey! No talking with your mouth full." Riki scolded. I swallowed the last of the porridge and began to put on my shoes. "Now let me see your war face."

"No." I answered and continued to put my shoes on. Kapau stuck his head in the tent and whinnied.

"What do you mean they just left?" Riki asked Kapau.

"They what?" I asked and hurried to put on my other shoe as I hopped out of the tent. I started to run to catch up to everyone.

"Wait!" Riki called after me.

"What?" I yelled.

"You forgot your sword!" He said and held my sword up.

"I don't need it!" I yelled and started running again.

* * *

I managed to catch up to the others, only being slightly late.

"Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Jay said as I ran over to the group. "Hello, Lloyd. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Cole said and grabbed me by my shirt. He brought his fist back to punch me. All the men were shouting in agreement. I brought my hands to my face to block the blow.

"Soldiers!" A voice shouted. I was dropped to the ground immediately. I removed my hands from face and saw Captain Smith walking over, his shirt was slightly open in the front. I sighed, at least it was still on, I won't be distracted. I stood up quickly and joined the others in line. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." He said and took his shirt off. Why does the world hate me? 'Don't stare, don't stare.' I kept reminding myself only to realize I was staring. I mentally cursed myself. "Anyone who acts otherwise, will answer to me." Captain Smith said.

"Ooh, tough guy." I heard Cole whisper.

"Cole." Captain Smith said. Guess he heard it too. We all stepped back to reveal Cole. Captain Smith had an arrow pointed at him and then aimed it at a tall wooden pole. He released the arrow and we all watched as it struck the top of the pole. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." Captain Smith ordered. I glanced at the tall pole. Well this should be interesting. Cole cracked his knuckles.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Cole declared and made his way over to the pole. Cole went to start climbing the pole but Captain Smith stopped him.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." He said and opened a case that Dimitri was holding. He pulled out two big gold medallions. He put one of them on Cole's wrist. "This represents discipline," Captain Smith let Cole's arm go and it hit the ground with a thud. He picked up Cole's other arm and placed the second gold medallion on it. "and this represents strength." He released his arm and just like the other one it hit the ground. Jay and Zane were laughing next to me, Jay more than Zane. "You need both to get the arrow." Captain Smith finished and smirked. Cole stared at the pole before he began to climb it. He made it quite a few feet before he started to slip. To stop himself from slipping he bit into the wood, probably got some splinters in his mouth. He landed on the ground with a thud. "Next up, Jay!" Captain Smith said. Cole walked over and handed the gold medallions to Jay.

"How did that wood taste?" Jay asked Cole.

"Shut up before I hurt you, Jay." Cole responded. Jay walked over to the pole and began to climb. He made it a little farther than Cole but then fell on his face. I had to stifle my laugh, I didn't feel like getting beat up today.

"Zane!" Captain Smith called the next person. We all watched as he almost made it halfway, but then he slipped and fell back down to the ground. "Lloyd!" Great it's my turn. Zane handed me the golden medallions. I slipped each one on my wrist, they were pretty heavy. I made my way over to the pole and looked up to the top. I wrapped my arms around the pole and began to hoist myself up. I think I made it about five feet before I started to slip and fall. I landed on the ground hard. I stood up and walked back to my place in line. "We've got a long way to go." I heard Captain Smith say as I walked by him. Captain Smith threw a bunch of poles to us. I went to catch mine but Cole grabbed it first. He then used it to knock my feet out from underneath me. I landed on my back and quickly sat up.

"Really?" I said to him. He didn't say anything back, he just tossed my pole at me.

" _Let's get down to buisness,"_ Captain Smith said. He tossed two pots up in the air with his pole. We all gasped. " _to defeat the stone army."_ The pots came back down and he smashed both with the pole. We all held out are poles and stood in a readying stance. I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and felt something crawling on my back. " _Did they send me boys?"_ I began to move and jump around, swinging my pole as I tried to get whatever was in my shirt out. " _When I asked for men?"_ I saw all the men falling down around me. " _You're the saddest bunch I ever met,"_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Captain Smith jump over all the men, I took down. " _but you can bet before we're through,"_ I felt my arm hit someone as I finally got that thing out of my shirt. I turned around and found Captain Smith, he did not look happy. He grabbed the pole out of my hands. " _Mister, I'll make a man,"_ He started and grabbed me by the hem of my shirt. " _out of you."_ He finished.

* * *

 _Week 1: Day 3_

Today we were working on archery. Captain Smith was showing us different techniques of using a bow. He had us paint circles on trees as targets. At the moment he was setting up the next technique. He placed a board on a rock and put three tomatoes on one side. He then pulled out three arrows. He launched the tomatoes up in the air and quickly readied his bow. He shot the three arrows, each one hit a tomato and hit the tree. " _Tranquil as a forest,"_ I watched as everyone else attempted it but failed. I readied my arrow to fire at the tomato.

"Wait." Riki said and poked his head out of my bag. He stuck a tomato onto the arrow. "There you go." Captain Smith walked over to me.

" _but on fire within."_ He didn't look happy. I smiled sheepishly at him.

* * *

 _Week 1: Day 7_

Captain Smith had brought out to some mountains to teach us defense. He was balancing a bucket of water on his head while he used a pole to deflect the rocks we threw at him. " _Once you find your center,"_ I was up first this time. I was having some difficulty balancing the bucket, I felt water splash on my arm. " _you are sure to win."_ Cole and Jay smirked as they threw their rocks at me. I started to swing the pole around, which caused the bucket to fall and dump the water on me. " _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue."_ I peeked out from under the bucket. Captain Smith didn't look happy.

* * *

 _Week 2: Day 5_

I hate fish, yet here I am standing in a freezing river, fishing with my hands. Cole was standing next to me as we watched how to fish with our hands. " _Somehow I'll make a man,"_ Cole and I both attempted to grab a fish. I felt my hand grab something and smiled. I pulled it out and found myself looking at a foot. I glanced down at the water and saw Cole. " _out of you."_ I put Cole's foot back in the water. Riki popped out of the water and held up a fish.

"Here you go Lloyd." He said and handed it towards me.

"I'm not cheating Riki, I'm gonna do this myself." I said to him.

* * *

 _Week 3: Night 2_

It's currently late at night and we are still training. We have to run through a field where fire arrows were being shot at us. We were being sent four at a time. I was paired up with Cole, Jay, and Zane. We were up next, the point is to make it through without being hit. Captain Smith gave us the signal to go. We took off running occasionally stopping an arrow would whiz by us.

" _I'm never gonna catch my breath."_ Zane said and stopped running. Cole, Jay and I kept going without him. Cole tripped on a rock and fell down. Jay and I turned around to look at him.

" _Say goodbye to those who knew me."_ He said. As he started to get up an arrow hit him in the butt. Jay and I took that as our cue to keep running.

" _Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_ Jay said. He tripped on something causing me to tip over him. An arrow got me in the arm. I ripped it out and winced in pain as I patted out the flames on my sleeve. Jay got up and kept going, I stayed behind. Riki walked over to me and looked at my arm.

"Ouch, that must of hurt." He said.

* * *

 _Week 3: Day 7_

The lesson for today was hand-to-hand combat. I was up against Captain Smith. Did I forget to mention he hasn't been wearing his shirt at all these past three weeks? Well he hasn't. I've been doing my best not to stare. I managed to dodge most of the punches and kicks he threw at me, but I hadn't landed a single hit on him. Captain Smith hit me in the face sending me backwards into a tree. I was almost a hundred percent I would have a black eye in the morning. Riki happened to be sitting in the same tree I hit.

" _This guy has you scared to death."_ Riki said. He pulled out a wet rag and rung it over my head, needless to say the water was cold and gave me my second wind.

" _Hope he doesn't see right through me."_ I said and Riki pushed back up to go try again.

* * *

 _Week 4: Night 7_

We were training at night again, except instead of having fire arrows shot at us, we were firing cannons at targets.

" _Be a man."_ Most of the others had gotten relatively close to the target but no one had actually hit it yet. I was getting ready to launch my cannon as Captain Smith walked by us.

" _We must be swift as a coursing river."_ Captain Smith said.

" _Be a man."_ I lit my cannon and just as I did, Jay kicked its stand out from underneath it.

" _With all the force of a great typhoon."_ Captain Smith continued. I instinctively grabbed my cannon before it fired and held it against my body, not the brightest thing to do.

" _Be a man."_ The cannon launched, leaving me with a smoked covered, shocked face and burned clothes. Jay was laughing next to me and I glared at him. I quickly looked to see where my cannon hit. My eyes went wide when I saw it heading for the camp. I watched as it Dimitri's tent and blew up. I winced and looked over at Captain Smith.

" _With all the strength of a raging fire."_ Captain Smith said. I noticed he had a tiny smirk on his face as he looked at Dimitri's tent. He looked over at me and Jay. "Fire at the target this time." He said and walked away. " _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

* * *

 _Week 5: Day 1_

Today was one of the hardest days for me. We had to hike through the mountains carrying a pole on our shoulders with weights on each end.

" _Time is racing toward us till the Stone army arrive."_ I heard Captain Smith say. My legs finally gave out and I collapsed to the ground. Riki came racing to my side and lifted my head up.

"Come on Lloyd, you gotta get up." Riki said. I was going to respond to him but before I could Captain Smith walked over. Riki hid in my shirt.

" _Heed my every order,"_ Captain Smith picked up my pole and placed it on his shoulders. He gave me a disappointed and pissed off look. Without saying anything else to me he took off running to catch up to the others. " _and you might survive."_ I hung my head in shame and slammed my fist on the ground.

* * *

 _Week 5: Night 1 - Morning Day 2_

I was on my way back to my tent when I saw Captain Smith approaching me with Kapau.

" _You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home you're through."_ He said and handed Kapau's reins to me. I took the reins, Captain Smith turned around and began to walk away. " _How could I make a man out of you?"_ I heard him say. I kept my mouth shut and headed in the direction of my tent. As I was walking a shadow crossed my face, I looked up and saw the pole with the arrow on top. A thought of determination crossed my mind. I brought Kapau back to my tent and ran to get the two heavy gold medallions. I tied each one to my wrist and started my attempts to climb to the top. After my fifth time falling, I got an idea.

" _Be a man."_ I swung the two medallions around the pole so they wrapped around each other.

" _We must be swift as a coursing river."_ By now the sun was starting to rise, meaning the others would be waking up soon. I hoisted myself up the pole, pulling on the medallions while using my feet to push myself up.

" _Be a man."_ I noticed many of the others had gathered around as I made it closer and closer to the top. I started to slip a little and as I did I heard a few people gasp.

" _With all the force of a great typhoon."_ I could feel the sweat dripping on my face. I managed to pull myself back up before I fell all the way back down. As I made it farther, the sun hit my face, blinding me a little.

" _Be a man."_ I could hear some of the men cheering a little, which made me feel a little better.

" _With all the strength of a raging fire."_ I reached the top and hoisted myself up so I was sitting on top of the pole. I hung the two medallions over one of my shoulders and then ripped the arrow out of the pole.

" _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_ I looked over at Captain Smith's tent just as he walked out. I got an idea and threw the arrow over in his direction. The arrow stuck to the ground a couple feet in front of him. He looked up at the pole, I gave him a little wave and smirked.

* * *

 _Week 5: Day 7_

" _Be a man."_

We practiced archery for the rest of the week. Everyone practiced long enough that none of us missed hitting the tomatoes or the targets. This time I did it without Riki having me cheat. I also haven't gotten a disapproving look from Captain Smith all week, which I hope means I'm improving.

* * *

 _Week 6: Day 3_

I'm back at the mountain where I collapsed almost two weeks ago. I was currently ahead of the group _and_ Captain Smith. I was improving and I was proud of myself. Riki popped out behind my neck.

"Great job, Lloyd!" He said. "I didn't think you could do it, but here you are leaving all those losers in the dust."

"Riki." I said.

"Right, sorry, I'll just go back to hiding, you carry on." Riki said and hid. I just shook my head.

* * *

 _Week 6: Day 7_

I was returning to hand-to-hand combat today, and I was really nervous since I failed miserably last few times.

" _We must be swift as a coursing river."_ I really just hoped I wasn't up against Captain Smith again.

"Lloyd." I turn at the sound of my name and saw Captain Smith approaching me. "You'll be fighting against me." He said. I mentally prayed that I wouldn't fail. Captain Smith nodded for us to begin. He started to throw some punches and I blocked all of them. He spun and went to throw another but I ducked and successfully kicked him in the face knocking him down. Captain Smith rubbed his jaw and looked at me with approval. I managed to smile.

" _Be a man."_

* * *

 _Week 7: Day 5_

" _With all the force of a great typhoon."_ We were back in our original line from the first week, when we sparred with the poles or when I took everyone down because of a bug. Captain Smith tossed out the poles out to us. Cole caught mine again and I expected him to use it to knock me down again but instead he handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. Cole returned the smile.

" _Be a man."_

* * *

 _Week 8: Day 7_

Yesterday, Cole and I mastered fishing with our hands. The day before I hit the target with my cannon instead of Dimitri's tent and today we were running through the field with fire arrows being shot at us.

"Ready?" Cole asked me. I nodded.

"Ready." Captain Smith gave us the signal to go and we took off running. We kept hoping left and right, dodging the arrows and occasionally stopping. When we made it to the end we high fived each other.

" _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_ Captain Smith joined us.

"I think you guys are almost ready." He said with approval.

* * *

 **And the time is….the next night at 3AM.**

 **I did check for mistakes but ya know there still might be some.**

 **Longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction. My writing can not do justice to this amazing part of Mulan, though I did my best.**

 **This chapter took me three days to write, oh my god. I can usually write them in like three hours not three days. I really hope you guys like this chapter, I poured my heart and soul into it, ok maybe not really but you get the jist.**

 **Should I create an instagram account and if I did, would any of you follow it? This was a random thought of mine at 2AM the other night.**

 **Oh yeah! Results of the voting so far can be found in my bio.**

 **My brain is so scattered right now, I apologize for all this randomness in the author's note.**

 **See you guys in a couple days! I'll try to have a chapter up Monday or Tuesday. Most likely Tuesday.**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**

 _ **P.S. I know I left one line out of the song, I did that on purpose.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I know what you're all thinking. "Where have you been?" "I thought you were never gonna update." "Finally."**

 **I made an Instagram. Please go follow me if you have one, my user is iam_thenerd, I'll be sure to follow back. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **Cinderfern:**_ **Thank you so much! And I did happen to make an instagram as you can tell.**

 _ **AwesomeAuthor13:**_ **Thank you! You keep be awesome too!**

 _ **lovestarr:**_ **I'm pretty sure everyone thinks Kai is a pretty boy, especially Lloyd ;)**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **It is an unbelievable pain to write with lyrics. At first I was just go throw the lyrics in but then I decided to make them actual dialogue, to make the story more interesting.**

 **Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

At the top of a tall tree, stood the man everyone feared, the Overlord. He was searching for which direction would be quicker to Emperor's palace. As he was looking in the distance, he spotted his falcon flying to him. The falcon let out and ear piercing screech and dropped something into the Overlord's hand. The Overland opened his hand to observe what the falcon had found. In his hand laid a small doll. He smelled the doll and gasped. He dropped down from the tree in front of his men. He threw the doll to General Kozu.

"What do you see?" The Overlord asked his General. The General observed the doll for a minute before he responded.

"Black pine, it must be from the high mountains." The General said. One of the soldiers grabbed the doll and picked off a piece of hair.

"White horse hair, which means Imperial stallions. And there's sulfur too, from cannons." The soldier said and handed the doll back to the Overlord.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting for us." The Overlord declared.

"We can avoid them easily." General Kozu suggested. The Overlord shook his head.

"No." He answered. "The quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass. If we go around it will take us five weeks to get to the palace. Whereas if we go through the pass, it will only take three weeks." He said and looked at the doll again. "And besides, a little kid will be missing their doll. We should return it to them." He said and smirked.

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

I walked towards the lake with Riki and Kapau trailing behind me.

"This is not a good idea, Lloyd." Riki stammered.

"Why not?" I asked, curious as to why he was freaking out.

"What if someone else wants to bathe and you're still in the lake?" He asked. "You'd both be naked and it would be very awkward. Not to mention nasty!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him and jumped into the lake. Riki hopped out onto a rock. "Alright you're done, get out before you start to prune." He said.

"You're a germaphobe, aren't you?" I smirked.

"I am most certainly not." Riki answered. He stared at the water. "Ok, get out before someone else comes for a night swim." I sighed.

"Riki, if you're so worried go keep watch or something." I suggested. Riki grunted before walking away.

"Go stand watch." Riki mumbled. "While I swim in a germ infested lake, when other men could join me." He said attempting to imitate me.

"I heard that!" I called after him.

"You were supposed to!" Riki yelled back at me. I sighed with relief and relaxed now that Riki was gone. I just needed peace and quiet. "Lloyd!" I opened my eyes to see Riki standing on the rock again.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You've got company coming." He said.

"Sure I do, you just want me out of the lake." I said.

"No I'm being serious, there's thr-" Riki was interrupted by distant shouts.

"Me first! Me first." That sounded like Cole. I peeked over at the shore and saw Cole, Jay and Zane running towards the water. Cole and Zane ran right in but Jay stopped at the edge of the water. He then backed up and started running again. He cannon balled into the water causing a huge wave to splash on me. They still hadn't noticed me yet, but they would soon since they were swimming in my direction.

"Lloyd!" Jay said, surprised.

"Oh, hey guys." I greeted them. Riki was right this is awkward. "Ummm I was just washing and now I'm clean so I'm just gonna go. Bye-bye." I said and began to swim towards shore.

"Come back here." Jay called. "I know we were jerks to you, so let's start over." He said and stuck his hand out. I shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Jay." I backed up and into someone. I quickly turned around.

"And I'm Zane."

"Hello, Zane." I said politely. Jay and Zane looked up at the rock next to us, I turned to see what they were looking at. I felt my face heat up and I quickly looked away.

"And I am Cole!" He stated as he stood upon the rock naked. "King of the rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it." Cole declared.

"Oh yeah?" Jay taunted and got in a fighting stance. "I think Lloyd and I can take you."

"I don't really think that's a good idea." I said and started to swim away.

"But Lloyd!" Jay swam after me. "We have to fight!"

"No we don't. Plus that wouldn't be a good idea for me." I said.

"Why not? Too scared to fight me?" Cole asked.

"No I could totally take you down in a fight, it's just that I hurt my arm during training today." I lied. "I rather not make it worse."

"Well ok then," Jay said. "But me and you will totally take down Cole next week! Zane can keep score for us."

"Ok." I said and whistled for Kapau to come over. He trotted into the river and I removed my towel from his back and wrapped it around myself. Riki came stomping over to me. "Boy that was awkward."

"I was so close to jumping in the water and scaring them off." Riki claimed.

"Sure you were, germaphobe." I laughed and put my clothes on. "I'm just glad it was only those three and no one else. Then it really would have been awkward." Just as I said that the rest of the men from the camp went running by me. Thank god I wasn't in the water anymore. I quickly finished getting dressed and headed towards the camp. As I was walking, I passed by Dimitri's tent and overheard his conversation with Captain Smith.

"You think your troops are ready to fight?" Dimitri asked. I got closer so I could hear better.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riki asked. I grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"They would not last a minute against the Stone army!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"They completed their training." Captain Smith said. "Yes some of them still need work but they are ready." Riki squirmed out of my grip and ran off.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain." Dimitri spat out. "Once the General reads my new report, your troops will never see battle."

"We're not finished." Captain Smith declared. I backed away a little just in case one of them came out of the tent.

"Be careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but I am Emperor Wu's counsel. And I got this job on my own." Dimitri said. I winced at his words, those must hurt Captain Smith, to hear him say that. "You're dismissed." Captain Smith came walking out of Dimitri's tent. He started to walk in my direction. I held up a fist.

"I'll hold him and you punch." I laughed a little. He kept walking and ignored me. "Or not." I sighed. "By the way, for what it's worth, I think you're a great Captain." That caught his attention. Captain Smith stopped walking for a second and then kept walking. I smirked, when he stopped, just for a second I saw a smile creep onto his face.

"I saw that." I turned to find Riki standing there.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked and smirked as if already knowing the answer.

"No!" I said. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw the way you just looked at him. Remember what I said?" Riki asked. "Let me repeat myself. No. It'll end badly, trust me." He said. "Now go to your tent." He pointed in the direction of my tent.

* * *

I had snuck out of my tent after Riki had gone to sleep. I needed to get some air and space from Riki. I get that he was sent by my ancestors to guide me but he does hover too much. A break is nice every once and a while from him. I was sitting against a tree, with my eyes closed enjoying the nice cool night air. I loved the feeling of breezes brushing through my hair. I had mainly came here to think about my family and wonder how they were doing back home. I was worried that, _if_ I made it home, they wouldn't be happy to see me.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The voice startled me, causing me to jump a little. I opened my eyes and saw Captain Smith standing in front of me.

"No, I don't mind." I answered. He sat down, a few inches away from me.

"I didn't think anybody would be up, sorry if I'm bothering you." Captain Smith apologized.

"It's fine, you're not bothering me." I said.

"How come you're up? You should be getting sleep, otherwise you'll be tired for training." Captain Smith said.

"I just came out here to think. I was wondering if my father would be proud of me." I said. Or if he even missed me, since I dishonored him.

"I'll bet he'll be really proud of you, when you finally go home." Captain smith said. "You're a great soldier, I mean you weren't at first but…"

"Hey!" I said. Captain Smith raised his hands up in defense.

"I'm just speaking the truth." He said and I laughed. "But I do mean it you're a great soldier. I am honored to be fighting beside you."

"And I'm honored to have such a great Captain. And I meant it when I said it earlier." I said.

"Yes, I remember. It was right after you said you would hold Dimitri as I punched him." He stated. "As much as I'd love to do that, we can't." Captain Smith laughed and I laughed with him. "But back to you being a good soldier," I cut him off.

"I'm not that great of a soldier I've only been good for about four weeks and I was terrible for the first four weeks." I said.

"Well I could always help you with what you still need work on." Captain Smith suggested. "Of course it would be after regular training."

"That'd be great, Captain." I said.

"Call me Kai. As much as I love being Captain, hearing it makes me feel old." Kai admitted.

"Ok then, Kai."

"But only when it's just you around." Kai warned. "In front of the others you'll have to refer to me as Captain."

"Sounds good to me." I said and shifted against the tree. A silence fell between Kai and I. It wasn't an awkward silence thankfully. The sound of the wind howling returned to my ears, which gave me a peaceful feeling.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kai asked.

"You just did," I said and laughed a little. "but sure."

"Why does everyone think you failed your soldier test?" He asked. I sighed, knowing at some point this would happen.

"I failed to be matched with a girl because of…." I trailed off. "certain reasons. The matchmaker didn't think I was worthy enough to become a soldier if I couldn't even be matched with a girl. She wanted to instantly fail me but my father managed to convince her not to." I lied. I felt bad about lying but if I told the truth at this point, I would receive the death penalty.

"Oh I see." Kai said. There was a small awkward pause. "If you don't mind me asking, what were those certain reasons?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." I said nervously. "You might throw me out of the army.'

"How bad can it be?" Should I tell him? I mean look where telling the matchmaker got me. I can't think of lie that would be good enough. I have to say, don't I? Alright, I'm gonna say it.

"I'm gay." I said quietly and quickly.

"That's the reason?" Kai asked and I nodded. "Pretty stupid reason to almost fail you on the soldier test." Kai said.

"You really think so?" I asked, hope filled my voice.

"Yeah of course. I don't see the logic in hating gays." Kai said. "Plus I'd be a hypocrite if I said I hated you because you were gay."

"How so?" I asked.

"I'm gay too." He admitted. "I never told anyone back in my village, not even my father knows."

"Your secret is safe with me." I yawned. I heard kai chuckle.

"You should go to bed, you look exhausted, I don't need you falling asleep during training tomorrow." He said.

"I'll be fine, I'm only gonna stay here for a few more minutes." I said and let my eyes shut.

"Alright." Kai said. "If you fall asleep, I'm leaving you here." I laughed.

"Ok."

* * *

I shifted and cracked my eyes open slightly, I was moving, someone was carrying me. I was too tired to see who was carrying me, I could always figure it out tomorrow morning. So I closed my eyes and snuggled against the person, enjoying the warmth their body was giving off.

"Thanks." I mumbled, hoping they would hear it.

"You're welcome, Lloyd." They responded.

* * *

 **CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? YOU NEEDN'T LOOK TOO FAR! XD**

 **Thank you, Kai, for that.^^^^ (My friend Kai, not Kai from Ninjago). He does all the editing for my chapters and left this note behind. Wrong movie by the way Kai, this Mulan not Lion King.**

 **I'm so sorry this update is late! My parents took my laptop because I spend too much time on it, apparently. I don't know what they're talking about, I'm only on it 24/7.**

 **But I'm back now and with some good news!**

 **I have a greenflame surprise for you guys! It's going to be posted soon but I'm not sure when, maybe later this week? That's all you get to know about it, but you can guess what is if you want.**

 **Also if you noticed I've been adding in scenes in here that weren't in the movie ;)**

 **I'll try to update in a couple days!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Review Responses:**

 _ **The Awesome One:**_ **Shut up. Oh btw my mom says hi and that you should skype me soon. K bye.**

 **P.S. you aren't the better Kai, the better one is in the story, sorry not sorry.**

 _ **Arima Lucari:**_ **I live for da fluff. XD**

 _ **AwesomeAuthor13:**_ **Let the greenflame ignite!**

 _ **A Dora Bowl:**_ **Tangled AU is a definite for my next fanfic. I'll add Lion King to the drawing board and see if I can get some ideas. No promises though.**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **I love writing fluffy scenes, I can't help but smile while writing them. Also my friend Kai would like to think he is funny but he's not haha.**

 ** _lovestarr_ _:_ I wasn't sure how well I had written that part. I'm glad you think the way Kai reacted was perfection.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **97% loading….**

 **Processing….**

 **Adding da fluff...**

 **100% Complete =D**

* * *

 _(Kai's POV)_

I felt Lloyd's head hit my shoulder. I could hear soft little snores escaping his mouth. I chuckled.

"So much for going back to his tent in a few minutes." I mumbled. I knew he was tired, he should've gone back earlier. I could do one of two things now. I could leave him here to teach him a lesson or I could be nice and bring him back to his tent. I looked at his face and sighed, I can't just leave him here, can I? I picked him up and started to make my way to his tent. I felt him move a little in my grip.

"Thanks." He mumbled and snuggled against me. I felt my face heat up a little, god why did he have to do that.

"You're welcome, Lloyd." I responded. I placed him down in his tent gently and then left to go to my own tent. I was actually looking forward to giving him extra help tomorrow. I admit I'm doing this to spend more time with him, because he is kinda cute but he needs the practice as well. Who am I kidding though, he only sees me as the Captain and he'll never see me as anything else.

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

Ok so maybe I should have gone to bed earlier last night. We were in the middle of training and my eyes were drooping. I had woken up in my tent this morning but I hadn't remembered going back there. The last thing I remembered was talking with Kai. It took me a moment after waking up to realize that I had been carried back to my tent. I vaguely remembered it happening, and it wasn't hard to guess who it was that carried me. It had to have been Kai, even if he said he would leave me there, which of course made me embarrassed, I was probably snoring, oh god. I also remembered the talk I had with Riki this morning.

 _Riki walked into my tent and boy did he look angry._

 _"Where did you go last night?" He asked while looking pissed._

 _"I didn't go anywhere." I claimed and tried to look innocent. Riki started to tap his foot._

 _"Don't you lie to me." Riki stated. "I saw you leave." Oh shit, I've been caught. I thought he was asleep._

 _"I just went to clear my head, calm down." I answered truthfully. That was what I had originally planned to do, I hadn't planned on talking with Kai._

 _"Fine. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late." He huffed and walked out of my tent. I looked around for a second but couldn't find my breakfast._

 _"Riki, where is my breakfast?" I asked. Riki walked back in with some eggs and toast. He placed it on my lap and walked out of my tent again. "Where do you get my breakfast every morning? I've been meaning to ask that."_

" _You don't need to worry about that." Riki said from outside the tent. I shrugged it off and continued to eat my breakfast. Though I was still curious of where he got this food._

I couldn't tell him that I had been hanging out with Kai. Riki had already told me not to get too close to him, so if he found out I was hanging with him last night, I'd never hear the end of it. I sighed and tried to focus. Why did training have to be at seven in the morning? I wish I could sleep in, I don't remember the last time I did. My eyes started to droop again and I started to lean forward. My feet were suddenly swept out from underneath me and next thing I knew I was on my butt. I frowned. I looked to see who had knocked me down, thinking it was Jay or Cole, I was gonna shout something at them but froze when I saw who it actually was. My expression went from angry to scared in a mere second. It was Kai, and he looked annoyed. He yanked me to my feet.

"Let Lloyd here, be an example of what happens when you fall asleep in battle. You will die." He addressed. "Which is why sleep is so important." Kai walked back to the front of the group. I was now fully awake and alert. I could hear Jay snickering next to me, I shot him a look that made him shut up. We returned our focus back to training and I made sure to pay attention because I did not want to end up on my ass again.

* * *

It was around ten at night and I was on my way to my tent. I had to wait for everyone to be asleep, including Riki, before I snuck for extra training. I was getting close to my tent when I felt a tug on my sleeve and was being dragged off to the side. Kai was standing before me.

"It'd probably be best if the others didn't know I was giving you extra training." Kai whispered. "It'll look like I'm picking favorites."

"So I'm not your favorite then?" I asked.

"Don't push it. You're lucky you are even getting any extra help." Kai warned. "Meet me by the fields in an hour." I nodded and continued on my way to my tent. Riki was outside my tent waiting for me.

"Do you plan on sneakin' out tonight?" Riki asked as I entered my tent. I shrugged and laid down.

"Maybe." I answered. I had an hour to rest before I would endure more training.

"Is this gonna become an every night thing?"

"Maybe." I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt Riki hop on top of my chest.

"Do you know any other responses other than 'maybe'?"

"Maybe." I answered and smirked.

"Keep it up and you'll be the one sleeping outside the tent, not me." Riki dared. "Also I saw what happened during training today and boy did you deserve that." He laughed. "I bet you learned your lesson about staying up late though."

"One can only hope I did." I answered. I didn't learn though because I was going to be up late again tonight.

* * *

I walked towards the empty fields that weren't too far from the camp. I had managed to slip past Riki, this time I was a hundred percent positive he was asleep. I quietly walked past all the tents, one wrong move and someone might wake up. Once I knew I was out of earshot of the tents, I picked up my speed to a light jog. It took about two minutes to get to the field. I saw Kai waiting for me in the distance and from what I could tell, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Does he just not own one?

"I'm not late am I?" I asked as I stopped in front of Kai.

"Only by a few minutes, but that's ok." He responded. "Shall we begin?" I nodded. "We'll start with hand-to-hand combat."

"Sounds good to me." I got in a fighting stance. Kai swing a fist at me but I successfully dodged it. "Oh yeah I forgot to thank you earlier." I started and swung a fist at Kai but he blocked it.

"Thank me for what?" Kai asked and blocked another punch from me.

"For carrying me back to my tent." I said.

"Oh you're welcome." Kai said quietly. I swung my leg up to kick Kai but he caught it with both hands. "What do you do in this situation?" He asked.

"Do a backflip and bring your opponent down with you?" I guessed.

"Close enough. That actually could work though." Kai approved.

"I suppose I should also apologize for almost falling asleep during training today." I began to apologize.

"I should apologize too." Kai claimed. I paused and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked and blocked a kick.

"I knew you would be falling asleep during training and used it to my advantage to teach the others a lesson." Kai admitted. I shrugged it off and sent a couple a punches, most were blocked.

"Eh I deserved it. You did say I should've gone to bed earlier but I didn't listen." We continued with the training, I was doing pretty well. I managed to land a few hits on Kai but not enough that would cause actual damage to an opponent which I suppose is why I'm working on this. Kai swung his leg at me causing me to step back to avoid it. I turned my foot the wrong way and slipped, I felt one of my feet kick something.

"Hey!" I heard Kai shout and next thing I knew he was on top of me. We just stared at each other and said nothing. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Kai leaned forward slowly as if he was going to kiss me but stopped when he was a few centimeters from my face. He then stood up and held out hand to me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"I think that's enough hand-to-hand combat. "We can do this again tomorrow night, if you want." I nodded my head in response. I noticed some slight blush on his face. Was he going to kiss me? Probably not, but I wanted him to. "I'll see you in the morning Lloyd." Kai said and began to walk away.

"See ya." I waited till I couldn't see him before I made my way back to my tent. I've fallen for Kai, haven't I?

* * *

I was on my way to go train with Kai again. This was the sixth night in a row I had been getting extra help from him. So far no one had caught on and we were determined to keep it that way. Tonight we were working on archery and something else, but I couldn't remember what. I'm pretty good at archery, so I don't see why we're working on it. I was also running because I was already late as it is and I didn't want to be even later. Neither of us have said anything about what happened the other night and I can't decide if that was good or not. It's probably for the best right? I turned a corner and collided with someone. I sat up rubbing my head.

"Ouch." I heard the other mumble. They sat up.

"Jay! Sorry I ran into you, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized. I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and I pulled him up.

"Don't worry it's fine." He assured me. "Where are you in a rush to?" He asked. Oh great I need to think of something to tell him.

"Um...I'm going for..." I trailed off. Quick what's something that won't be suspicious. "A night run!" I quickly added. Jay raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well alright then, have fun with your night run." Jay said and walked off. I started running again, the archery grounds weren't that far from here. I soon reached my destination and found Kai waiting for me.

"You're late again." Kai said without even facing me. I was late last night too.

"Sorry, I ran into Jay on the way here. LIterally ran into him."

* * *

 _(Jay's POV)_

I didn't quite believe that Lloyd was going for a night run, he isn't a really good liar. I decided to follow him and see what he was really up to. He seemed to be heading in the direction of the archery grounds, but why would he be heading there this late t night? I kept running behind him till I saw Captain Smith in the distance. I quickly hid in some bushes hoping I wouldn't be caught. I peeked out from behind them and saw Lloyd talking with Captain Smith. I crawled forward and peeked over the bushes, hoping I could hear their conversation. I wasn't going to stalk them, I just wanted to know one thing, was Lloyd getting extra help? Then I would leave.

"Ok well I figured tonight you could work on archery and then if we have time, we could move on to hand-to-hand combat." I heard Captain Smith state. I can't believe it! Lloyd was getting extra help! What about everyone else who still needs help? This didn't seem fair. Maybe I'll just stay so I can get a few pointers.

"Why those two?" Lloyd asked. "I'm better at those than anything else. Plus we just did hand-to-hand combat earlier this week." Lloyd paused. "What about shooting a cannon for example, I still need some improvement on that."

"Do you want to wake everyone up?" Captain Smith inquired. Lloyd shook his head. "I didn't think so." Captain Smith pointed to a bow on the ground and Lloyd picked it up. He loaded three arrows, aimed them at the tree and released them. I snickered as only one arrow hit the tree. "Wrong." Captain Smith walked towards Lloyd.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"You're not holding the bow correctly." Captain Smith said.

"What do you mean 'I'm not holding it correctly'?" Lloyd asked surprised. They're gonna argue, great, I just wanted to learn a few tips, not hear arguing. I sat down and waited for them to finish arguing. I waited a minute before I realized it was way too quiet, I hurriedly peeked to see if they were gone, I didn't want them to find me spying. My eyes went wide at the sight before me. I was not expecting to see that.

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

"Ok well I figured tonight you could work on archery and then if we have time, we could move on to hand-to-hand combat." Kai decided.

"Why those two?" I asked. "I'm better at those than anything else. Plus we just did hand-to-hand combat earlier this week." Lloyd paused. "What about shooting a cannon for example, I still need some improvement on that."

"Do you want to wake everyone up?" Kai asked. I shook my head. "I didn't think so." Kai pointed to a bow and some arrows on the ground. "Grab the bow and shoot three arrows at the tree, make sure each one hits the target." I walked over and picked up the bow, plus three arrows. I aimed at the tree and pulled the string back. I released the arrows, only one out of the three hit the target. I didn't get it, why did only one arrow hit the target? "Wrong." I brought the bow down.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not holding the bow correctly." Kai stated.

"What do you mean 'I'm not holding it correctly'?" I asked. "This is the way you taught us." I grumbled.

"That's not how I taught you." Kai exclaimed.

"Yes it is." I argued and stepped closer to him.

"I remember how I taught you to hold the bow and that's not how." Kai argued back.

"Fine if you claim I'm not doing it right, which I am, then show me." I said and held the bow out to him. Kai shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I burst out. "You're the one who said you'd help me." Kai stepped towards me.

"I don't want to teach someone who's been getting on my nerves the past few days and refuses to admit they're holding the bow wrong." He claimed.

"How have I been getting on your nerves the past few days?" I asked.

"Almost falling asleep during training, all week. The first time it was ok but after that it was annoying." Kai answered.

"Almost. Plus part of it is your fault for having me train this late at night." I claimed and stepped forward again. Kai and I were only inches apart. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're doing something right now." He said.

"Am I?" I asked. "What am I doing?"

"Pissing me off." Kai accused me and smiled. I looked Kai in the eye and smirked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Kai grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

 **BAM! End of the chapter!**

 **Too many breaks in this chapter I apologize .**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I didn't even technically write this chapter. My wifi was down so I texted my ideas of what I wanted to happen to Kai and he put them into this beautiful chapter, so you have him to thank for this update! Thanks, Kai!**

 **Updates are going to be only on weekends now, because I started school again, hence why the chapter is late. I'll most likely update on saturdays, sunday at the latest.**

 **I believe that's it.**

 **See ya!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Review Responses:**

 _ **Cinderfern:**_ **I can't believe I'm one of your favorite writers! That makes me so happy!**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **(Kai here) You're welcome! (Vin now) Thanks as always for your nice reviews!**

 _ **NinjaMelissa:**_ **I guess you'll have to wait and see if they were caught or not. And if they were, what will Jay do?**

 _ **lovestarr:**_ **(Kai here) Thanks for thinking I wrote a great chapter in Vin's place. I tried to make it interesting.**

 _ **Skydollie:**_ **Thanks! I try very hard to make sure these chapters are enjoyable and well written.**

 **That's it for review responses! Please enjoy the long overdue chapter!**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

"Oh shut up and kiss me already." Kai grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck and his wrapped around my waist. We continued to kiss before Kai pulled away. "Don't you dare say we shouldn't have done that."

"I wasn't planning on it." Kai answered quickly. "In fact I was thinking of kissing you again, but I don't know now." I didn't give him a chance to decide and pulled him in for another kiss. He gladly kissed me back. We broke away when the bushes near us moved. It was probably the wind.

"What are we now?" I asked.

"Well what do you want to be?" Kai asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure what my feelings are for you yet." I answered. "I do know I am falling for you."

"Good, because I'm falling for you too." Kai stated. He pulled me into hug and I wrapped my arms around him. Is this wrong of me? How will my family about this? Well I know one thing, I don't want Riki finding out. I let out a yawn and sighed. "Tired already?" Kai asked. "We haven't even begun training."

"Eh I guess it's just been a long day." I answered. Kai released me from the hug.

"I'll let you off the hook tonight for extra training, but don't think it'll happen again tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Kai. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. Kai leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya." He said. I walked away and towards my tent. I was happy yet mad at the moment. I was happy because of Kai but at Kai. Don't get me wrong, I like him a lot, but I thought he would only remain as my crush. I didn't think he would kiss me when I told him to. I sighed, I'll only have to worry about this if I make it home I suppose.

"Lloyd!" Someone shouted. I looked to see Jay walking towards me.

"Jay!" I said surprised. "What's up?" I asked casually.

"I saw you with Captain Smith." Jay stated. I felt all the color drain from my face, if anyone looked at me I'd look as pale as a ghost, thank god it was dark.

"W-what?" I stammered. Jay didn't respond for a second which worried me even more. "It's not what you think." I added.

"Really?" Jay questioned. "because it looked as if you were getting extra help from Captain Smith. Which I don't think is fair." I sighed with relief. So Jay hadn't seen us kiss.

"Oh Captain Smith is gonna kill me. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know." I pretended to be worried even though I knew Kai wouldn't be too upset. I just had to find a way to keep Jay's mouth shut about this. "What is it gonna take to keep you quiet about this?" I asked.

"I want your dessert for the next week." He stated simply. I nodded.

"Ok deal." I answered and we both went our separate ways.

"Oh and Lloyd?" Jay called out. I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I saw what else you did with Captain Smith." He said. I began to mentally scream. "But don't worry, I won't say anything about that. And you don't have to do anything to keep me quiet about it." I stopped screaming mentally.

"Really? Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It'd be wrong of me to tell people about that. It's your business not mine." Jay said and left, leaving me dumbstruck. Everyone here so far has been accepting of who I am, maybe I should live somewhere else after the war. If I return home I'll still only bring dishonor to my family. I can't change who I was before I left.

* * *

 _Next night..._

It was way too quiet in the camp. There was no one around at all. I decided to head to extra training early, just to get in some practice. Riki had disappeared on me and I had no idea where he'd gone. Riki didn't know what happened last night between Kai and I, which was good, because if he found out I'd be in so much trouble. It's like Riki is my best friend and my third parent. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when a hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me into a tent. I felt a pair of lips on mine. I was shocked at first, not expecting the sudden action. Once I realized it was Kai, I kissed back. We continued to kiss till we stumbled onto his cot.

"Well, hello." Kai said.

"What happened to not letting me off the hook tonight?" I asked.

"Eh, I changed my mind." He answered.

"Fine with me." I said and kissed Kai again. We continued to kiss and at some point both our shirts were tossed to the side. My hand were wrapped in his hair while his were around my waist. Kai bit my lip, asking for permission. I obliged and parted my mouth slightly as Kai's tongue entered. I didn't bother to fight him for dominance because I knew I would lose. We both pulled away gasping for air. We glanced at each other for a moment before I laid my head on Kai's chest.

"I think I preferred making out rather than giving you extra training." Kai stated.

"I agree." Kai wrapped his arms around me and I sighed with utter bliss. We laid there and I listened to Kai's heart beat, the steady beat was calming.

"Captain!" Dimitri shouted from outside the tent, disrupting the peace. Kai and I both jumped causing me to fall off of Kai and on to the ground. Kai gave me an apologetic look.

"Wait here." Kai whispered. He walked out of the tent. I sat still not wanting Dimitri to discover my presence. I couldn't hear what they were saying. A moment later Kai came back in, he sat down on the cot, so I stood and moved so I could sit next to him. "I hope all that training has paid off because we've been called to battle." Kai stated. I nodded and put on a strong face, but underneath I was scared out of my mind. Kai put an arm around me reassuringly as if he could tell I was scared. "Don't worry you're a great soldier."

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm worried about." I said.

"Then what is it?" Kai asked.

"I'm afraid of death, of not seeing my family again."

"Most people are." Kai stated. "Even I am." I laughed a little. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's funny because I once said something to my friends, but if I said it now it would be a lie." I laughed a little more.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said, 'Fear? Fear isn't a word from where I come from.'" I recited a then sighed. "But now fear is surrounding me."

"Don't let fear take over you during battle or it will ensure your death." Kai advised. I nodded.

"I can't promise but I will try." Kai laid down on the cot and pulled me down with him. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I won't let you die." Kai whispered.

* * *

 _(Third POV)_

 _Earlier..._

Riki was impatiently pacing back and forth near Lloyd's tent. He was thinking back on how Dimitri claimed that none of the soldiers here would ever see battle. If they never see battle, how could he make Lloyd a war hero? Riki then stopped pacing and smirked. He looked over at the cricket.

"I think it's time we take this war into our own hands." Riki said in a sinister way to the cricket. He then ran off towards the other tents. He hid behind one and waited. Eventually Dimitri came walking out of the tent, in a towel and slippers. He had a scrub brush with him as well. Riki and the cricket ran inside the tent. Riki pulled out some fresh paper and ink. He pointed to the cricket. "Write a letter coming from the General to the Captain, saying they need help." The cricket nodded, hopped into the ink and began to write on the letter. Riki looked at a photo of the Emperor and Dimitri shaking hands. A moment later the cricket let out a chirp signaling he had finished the letter. "Let's see what you wrote." Riki picked it up as the cricket wiped the ink off his legs. "From General Smith, Dear son, we're waiting for the stone army at the pass. It would mean a lot if you could back us up." Riki smiled as he finished the letter. He leaned down to the cricket. "That's perfect, except you forgot, 'And since we're out of tea, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some." Riki added. "Hello!" He shouted, causing the poor cricket to jump. "This is war! Can ya make it sound more urgent please?" Riki then crumpled up the bad letter and tossed it away. The cricket nodded and hopped back over to the ink. The cricket quickly began to write a new letter and Riki observed what he wrote this time. "That's better!" Riki exclaimed. "Much better, now let's go!" Before the cricket could even finish, Riki grabbed the new letter and left the tent. Riki and the cricket ran over to Lloyd's horse Kapau. Riki hopped up on the back of Kapau. The horse looked at Riki and the cricket. "Kapau, buddy. We need a ride. Wanna help out?" Riki asked. Kapau instantly spit water right at Riki causing him to fall off. Kapau then looked at the cricket, who cautiously backed up before he jumped off. "Stupid horse." Riki mumbled. "Come on Cri-Kee." Riki ran off into the woods.

Elsewhere at the lake near the camp, Dimitri was angrily walking away as the men were laughing.

"Insubordinate ruffians." Dimitri mumbled and wrung out his one remaking slipper. "You stupid men owe me a new pair of slippers!" He shouted. The laughter grew a little louder. "And I do not squeal like a girl." He added and then turned to walk away. Poor Dimitri then let out a high pitched scream as a panda ate his slipper right out of his hand. Upon the panda was a terribly made, fake soldier. It was armor stuffed with hay and was being held up by Riki and the cricket. Riki made the puppet stick out its arm holding the letter.

"Urgent news from the General." Riki said in a deeper voice than his usual. Dimitri studied the panda and the puppet. "What's the matter?" Riki asked. "Never seen a panda before?" Dimitri took the letter but did not open it.

"Who are you?" Dimitri inquired.

"Excuse me?" Riki asked offended. "I believe the question is, who are you?" He hit Dimitri slightly with the arm. "We're in a war, sir! This is no time for a stupid question!" The panda began to walk away. "Remember that's urgent news from the General." Riki stated. Dimitri opened the letter as the panda climbed up the tree bringing Riki and the cricket with him. Dimitri's face suddenly became panicked and he looked around quickly. He then ran off towards the tents.

"Captain!" Dimitri shouted. Kai emerged from his tent.

"What is it?" He asked. Dimitri handed the letter to Kai.

"Urgent news from the General! We're needed at the front!" Dimitri explained. Kai looked over the letter before giving a response.

"We leave in two days. I'll inform the men in the morning." Kai said and entered back into his tent. Dimitri then ran back to his. Riki sat in a tree nearby.

"Pack your bags, Cri-Kee, we're movin' out." Riki smirked, his plan had gone all according to plan.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is late. I had some issues to deal with in my family but I think it's good for now at least. I'm gonna do updates every two weeks now. Just so I can focus on school and still write decent chapters. Hope you guys don't mind, not that I'll change my mind if you did.**

 **I will try my hardest to keep up with new chapters. If I don't update on time, assume I'm dead. Jk if I don't update I'm either really busy or being lazy.**

 **Also check my profile to see when the next expected update is. :)**

 **~Vin**


	10. Chapter 9

**Um Hello? Is this thing on? It is? Great! Hi everybody, sorry for the long unannounced Hiatus that I went on! There was a lot going on and I just needed a break. But hey I'm back and ready to write!**

 **I'm not gonna answer any reviews because of how long it's been, but I'll pick that back up in the next chapter!**

 **Lot's of time skips ahead.**

 **So let's see where did we leave off...ahh yes time to go to war!**

 **Chapter….. 9 will now commence!**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

Tomorrow morning we leave for battle. We had all been ordered to pack up all our stuff now so we could just eat a quick breakfast and then move out in the morning. I had just finished packing up everything minus my tent and my armor. Riki has been quite weird since last night. He came back to the tent with a devilish grin on his face. At first I thought he had done something wrong and I was waiting to hear about it today but nothing came up so I brushed it off. Riki is now currently sleeping, he had mentioned something about beauty sleep. I'm heading back over to the main part of the camp to find out what I'll be in charge of on the journey. Jay waved at me when he saw me approach.

"Hey Lloyd!" He said as joined him, Cole and Zane.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"You missed your assignment." Cole stated. I groaned.

"Damn, did I? What's my assignment?" I asked.

"Well you're the only other one here with a horse so the Captain said you'd be pulling the wagon of cannons." Zane informed me. I nodded in response. "Also you must report a half hour early than expected."

"Thanks, Zane, guess that means I should go to bed now. I don't want to be falling asleep tomorrow, that wouldn't be good." I backed up as I said this. "Well night, guys!" I began to walk back towards my tent.

"Oh wait Lloyd!" I turned to see Jay running towards me.

"Hey, what's up Jay?" I asked.

"About two nights ago…" Jay started but I stopped him.

"I thought you were gonna keep quiet about that." I stated.

"I am. There's just something I think you should know." He said slowly. I nodded for him to continue. "I'm bisexual."

"Jay, you don't have to share this with me." I told him. Jay held up a hand.

"Yes I do. Also I'm dating Cole." I stood there stunned for a second.

"Wow that's great for you two. I just never pictured you two as a couple, you're so different from each other." I said. "No offense." I quickly added. Jay chuckled.

"Don't worry none taken, I kinda expected that reaction." He assured. "You'll keep this between us, right? Even from Cole?"

"Of course. I won't tell a soul." We gave each other a nice short hug. I yawned. "Alright I really need to go to be now."

"See you tomorrow morning." Jay waved and went in the opposite direction as me. I reached my tent in a matter of minutes and found Riki still sound asleep outside. I sighed and picked him up. It's actually a bit chilly tonight and I'd feel bad if Riki froze to death over night. I placed him underneath some of my blanket before I soon crawled under myself. Tomorrow we go to battle.

* * *

I had woken up a half hour ago and I felt exhausted, thank god I wasn't the only one who had to get up this early. Kai was up too. He was helping me attach the wagon to Kapau's saddle so It would ready to leave in a half hour. I knew the others would be up soon and I wanted a few minutes of peace with Kai before we went off to battle. As we finished attaching the wagon I looked over at Kai. He gave me a confused look.

"Are you still scared?" He asked sweetly as he walked over to me. I nodded.

"Of course I am. We're going to battle, Kai." I stated. Kai pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright Lloyd we'll get through this." I pulled Kai into a kiss as I heard the others approaching.

"For luck, although I know you don't need it." I whispered. Kai kissed my forehead.

"For luck." He whispered back. Kai then walked away and over toward the men who were just approaching. I went over to the breakfast to grab a little something to eat before we leave. I found Zane in the tent also getting something to eat.

"Goodmorning, Lloyd." Zane said with a nod. I smiled at Zane.

"Goodmorning."

"We are leaving in a few minutes, are you here to get some food?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to grab something to eat before we left." I responded. I picked up an apple and stuffed it into my pocket. I also grabbed a banana and began to eat that. I exited the tent and walked back over to Kapau and the wagon. "You ready buddy?" I asked. He whinnied in response. "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed his reins and made my way over to the rest of the men. Kai and Dimitri were on their horse at the front of the group.

"Let's move out!" Kai shouted and we all marched away from the camp.

* * *

We left the camp two days ago and I'm already exhausted. Jay, Cole, Zane and I had all stuck towards the back of the group. We talked every once and awhile but mostly kept to ourselves.

" _For a long time we've been marching off to battle."_ One soldier said.

" _In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle."_ Cole joined in.

" _Like a pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore."_ A few more men complained. Jay suddenly came running over to Cole and Zane grabbed them.

" _Hey! Think of instead someone worth fighting for."_ Jay said happily. I gave him a confused look.

" _Huh?"_ I questioned. Jay walked over to me and grabbed me.

" _That's what I said. Someone worth fighting for."_ Jay continued as I slipped away. " _I want them paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars."_ Cole walked over to Jay and I noticed the quick look they gave each other.

" _Mine will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."_ Cole said joining in.

" _I couldn't care less what they'll wear or what they look like."_ Zane added.

"Not you too Zane!" I face palmed.

" _It all depends on what they cook like. Beef, pork, chicken. Mmm!"_

* * *

It's been a little over a week since we left. We're getting closer to the village each day. At the moment we are removing our swords from our belts so we don't ruin them as we cross the river. We all followed in a straight line as we crossed. Zane and Cole were right behind me.

" _Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer."_ Cole said and then fell underwater. I quickly ran away and let Zane deal with him. Jay exited the water in front of me and did a few poses, showing off his 'muscles'.

" _And I'll bet they all love a man in armor."_ We all continued on once all of us had crossed the river.

" _You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war."_ All the men said. I heard a wolf whistle come from behind me. I turned around and saw Riki pointing at the girls next to the army. All the girls looked at me, giggled and waved. I immediately covered my face and kept walking.

" _What do we want?"_ Jay asked.

" _Someone worth fighting for."_ Everyone answered. I glanced over at Kai who wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Two weeks have gone by, we're only a few days away from our destination. Cole and Jay came walking up behind me and because I wasn't paying attention I walked into Zane.

" _Mine will think I have no faults."_ Cole proclaimed.

" _That I'm a major find."_ Zane added. They all looked at me waiting for me to add something about someone worth fighting for.

" _How 'bout someone who's got a brain…"_ I started. They began to give me strange looks. " _Who always speaks their mind?"_ I suggested.

" _Nah!"_ They all said together. Jay pulled me over towards him again.

" _My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill them."_ I backed away from Jay and over towards Cole who grabbed me by my shirt.

" _He thinks he such a charmer."_ Cole whispered. He hit Kapau on the butt, encouraging him to move, causing Jay to fall over in the mud. We both laughed as he pulled himself up.

" _I've got a girl back home who's unlike any other."_ Dimitri decided to join in. We all gave him questioning looks. Cole leaned over to me.

" _Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother."_ Cole said just loud enough for Dimitri to hear. Dimitri shot both of us a look.

We'll be arriving at the village today. There was a good chance we'd be fighting today.

" _When we come home in victory they'll line up at the door."_ The men all said.

" _What do we want?"_ Jay asked.

" _Someone worth fighting for!"_ Everyone answered.

" _Wish that I had!"_ Jay encouraged.

" _Someone worth fighting for!"_ Everyone shouted. " _Someone worth fighting…"_ We all trailed off when we noticed the sight in front of us. The village had been burned down. There was barely anything left. We slowly made our way into the village, watching where we stepped. Kai came riding over on his horse.

"Search for any survivors." He ordered. We all nodded and began to search the village. I left Kapau where he was, it'd be to hard trying to get around the with him right behind me. I walked into what looked to be the remains of a house. In the center of it I found a doll. I walked over and picked up the doll and held it close. I prayed for the child who this doll must've belonged to. Kai rode over next to me and dismounted his horse. I could see the worry written all over his face. "I don't understand, my father should've been here." Kai said quietly.

"Captain!" Dimitri called out. Kai and I walked over to Dimitri. He gestured in front of him. I let out a gasp. The entire army was dead. Zane came walking over to us, he held something in his arm. Zane stopped in front of Kai and held out a helmet.

"The General…" Zane said quietly. He bowed his head as Kai took the helmet from his hands. Kai was so shocked. He immediately walked away with the helmet. Cole and Jay joined, Zane and I. They were equally as shocked as everyone else. I looked over at Kai, who was by himself. I made my way over to him. Kai pulled out his sword and stuck in the ground, placing the helmet on top and knelt before it.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. Kai got up and placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. He then walked away without saying another word. I watched as he mounted his horse.

"The Stone Army is moving fast. We'll make better time to Ninjago City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're two weeks away." Kai went silent for a minute. "We're the only hope for Emperor Wu and the country now. Let's move out!" He said. Everyone began to walk away slowly but I remained for a moment. I glanced down at the doll that was still in my hand. I walked over to Kai's sword and kneeled down before placing the doll down in front of it. I prayed for a minute before standing and running after the others. I caught up to Jay, Zane, and Cole. We all shared the same look. We knew we'd be expected to fight now and we knew there was a very very small chance of us making it home alive.

* * *

 _ **Hey everybody! Kai here! I hope you missed us! We won't be going anywhere anytime soon. XD**_

 **I am so sorry for going on the long hiatus! There was just so much going on in my life that I just needed to take a step back from here. I'm also sorry this was short I wanted to write more but I needed to end it where I did.**

 **Also a reminder, anything** _ **italicized**_ **in the story were song lyrics. The song this chapter was '** _ **A Girl Worth Fighting For'.**_

 **So not much has happened with me in the past couple months, I have such a boring life. Kai however (if you remember them) got a boyfriend for four months, but they recently broke up :( They're still friends though so there's at least that.**

 **Yeah like I said not much has happened. As I said I will be answering reviews again next chapter! Anyways I will try to update soon!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	11. Chapter 10

**So another hiatus took place, this time it was because I fried my laptop oops. Long story short I had to save up for a new one.**

 **OMG! A year ago today I started this book, I thought I would've finished it by now!**

 **I am hoping to update at least once a week from now on but I make no promises.**

 **I'm gonna owe Kai so much for editing all these chapters.**

 _ **It took me two days to edit this, two days! You ungrateful I don't even know, but you owe me big time mister! I already have an idea of how you can pay me back. (Kai)**_

 **Let chapter 10 begin…**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

We've been traveling for another week and half. Kai was really distant for the first two nights after he learned of his father's death. I would be too if my father had died. I gave him the space he needed and on the third night I finally snuck over to his tent and checked on him. He cried for a few minutes and I held him as he did. The nights after that were different, Kai was his normal self again. I figured he bounced back so fast because he knew he had to be strong for the rest of us. I tried to talk to him about our chances of survival but he wouldn't say anything. All of us had been talking though, we knew our chances of survival were slim. Kai's Father's, General Smith's army was at least twice the size of ours, if they were all killed, what does that mean for us?

"Lloyd?" I broke out my thoughts and turned to see who had called me, it was Jay.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"We've been trying to get your attention for at least five minutes now, you were so focused on the fire." Jay explained and that's when I noticed Cole and Zane were also sitting there.

"Oh was I? I guess I got lost in my thoughts, I've got a lot on my mind." I started and before they could even ask what, I stood up. "I'm gonna take a walk and clear my thoughts." They mumbled 'Ok' and I walked away. As I walked away I passed by Kai and he tapped my arm. I gave a slight nod in response, a signal saying that he could follow me. I walked a little ways farther and hid behind a tree. I studied the tree I was hiding at, might as well try to make this fun, I thought. I climbed up the tree and waited for Kai to walk by. Right on cue, Kai walked past the tree, I jumped down behind him and followed him. I was about to pounce and scare him but he stopped walking.

"You know if you're going to try and sneak up on someone, you should at least be quiet about it." Kai said and turned around with a smirk. I frowned.

"I thought I was being quiet." I stated.

"Oh you actually were, I was joking, but I saw you climb up into the tree." Kai answered. "What were you trying to be, a ninja?" Kai laughed and so did I. Everyone knew ninjas didn't exist but if they did they were real quiet about it. I sat down and leaned against the trunk of a tree and Kai joined me. "Just say it. I know what's been bugging you."

"Our chances of survival are slim to none aren't they." I said and waited for Kai to reply. When he didn't I continued, "Come on, Kai, we all know it, why can't you just say it?" Again he didn't respond. "I know it's scary to admit but we've all accepted it, why can't you?" Kai suddenly grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. We sat there and kissed for a few minutes before Kai pulled away.

"Admitting that our chances of survival are slim, is saying we're all going to die and I'll lose you." Kai finally said. "Admitting means I have no hope and don't believe a miracle could happen." I sat there shocked. "I can't admit that I know I might lose you."

"I'm sorry." I finally managed to say. "I guess I wasn't really thinking about what I was asking you."

"No it's ok." Kai wrapped his arm around me and we leaned against the tree again. I let my head rest on his shoulder. "Let's just look at the stars." I nodded slightly and looked at the sky but in truth I wasn't really looking. I was really lost in thought again. If I die in battle I will never get to confront my father and return honor to the family. Yeah sure they say dying in battle is an honor but let's face the facts they'd probably overlook my death. I'll never bring honor to my family if I die, but odds are that I will die. Why can I not accept this?

"Let's get some sleep." I said suddenly. Kai held out his hand and pulled me up. We began to walk back to camp. Kai and I decided to part ways before we got too close to the camp. We hugged and Kai gave me peck on the lips. As I started to walk away Kai grabbed my arm. I turned to face him. He looked like he had something on his mind. "What is it?" I asked. He pulled me over to him again.

"I love you, Lloyd and I need make sure…" Kai trailed off.

"I know." I said. "I love you too."

* * *

We had finally reached the snowy part of the mountain, everyone was cold and tired. We were three days from the Emperor. Today we walked in silence, it could have been from the cold or everyone knowing we might die. Despite the talk I had with Kai the previous night I was still uncertain of all our fates. I was, am worried of h-

 _BANG!_

I stopped quickly, to find a hole in the cart of cannons. That idiot fired a cannon. Riki appeared in the whole, looking very scared and pointed to the cricket. I'm so going to kill Riki later. Kai came riding over on his horse.

"What happened?" Kai asked angrily. "You just gave away our position! Now we're-" An arrow came out of nowhere and hit Kai in the shoulder so hard he fell off his horse. A sudden sound of battle cries erupted from the mountain. Followed by those cries were arrows coming straight for us. "Take cover!" Kai shouted. They all began to run for cover and I tried to calm Kapau down so I could get him to follow the others to safety. Suddenly fire arrows began to rain down on us, a lot of them hit the cart with the cannons. Kapau began to freak out even worse and I was having trouble getting him to stay still so I could free him.

"Calm down boy!" I cried and tried my best to hold onto his reins.

"Save as many cannons as you can!" Kai shouted. All the men started to run back over to empty the cart as I tried to steady kapau. I finally gave up on restraining him and pulled out my sword, cutting cleanly through the straps. I hopped on Kapau's back and followed the others to cover. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins. Suddenly the cart exploded sending me flying off Kapau's back. I opened my eyes and saw that the world was spinning. Riki was in my face saying something but I couldn't understand what. I pushed myself and looked around still dazed. Riki then slapped my face.

"Earth to Lloyd!" He shouted. "I don't know if you noticed but there are arrows being fired at us so get your butt up and move!" I quickly stood up coming back to my senses and grabbed Riki before I started running. I whistled for Kapau to follow, which he did. We all ran for cover behind the rocks and began to set up the remaining cannons.

"Fire!" Kai shouted. All the cannons hit the mountain. We set up for the second round. "Fire!" Kai ordered again. We watched as all the cannons hit the mountain again. We were down to our last cannon. I could tell everyone was nervous about that. "Hold the last cannon." Kai said to Cole, who was about to fire it. We all anxiously watched the mountain, awaiting what would happen next. As the smoke began to clear, a figure emerged. I had to suppress a gasp. It was the Overlord, and hundreds of stone soldiers at his side. They erupted in battle cries.

"Oh God." I mumbled. Kai turned to look at all of us.

"Prepare to fight." He said and we all took out our swords. "If we die, we'll die with honor." _Honor?_ Would I truly bring my father honor should I die here and now? Or will I forever be shamed as the boy who brought dishonor? The Overlord let out a yell and began to race towards us, his men following. "Cole, aim at the Overlord." Kai ordered as Cole set up the cannon. I looked at the cannon and then down at my sword, I couldn't watch this. I noticed the mountain's reflection in my sword and got an idea, a stupid one, but one that might save us all. I put my sword back in its sheath.

"Damn it!" I muttered. I ran over to Cole and pushed him away from the cannon so I could grab it.

"Hey!" Cole yelled.

"Lloyd!" I heard Kai. "Don't do it!" _I'm sorry_ , I thought, _but this is to save you guys and to stop the Overlord._ I continued to run towards the Overlord, I could feel beads of sweat roll down my face. I kept eyeing the mountain. What if this doesn't work? What if I waste the last cannon? I glanced back at everyone, Kai was running after me. I wish he would've stayed back there.

"I really hope you have a plan." Riki said as he sat on my shoulder. "Otherwise you might get us all killed."

"I do." I said confirming his hope. "You see that mountain?" I asked.

"Um yes I do." Riki said sarcastically. "What exactly are you planning?" He asked still not fully understanding. I held the cannon up a little higher, waiting for him to put two and two together. "Oh my- You've got to be kidding me. Lloyd, if you do that, there's no guaranteeing we'll make it back to the rocks in time." His voice got softer with each word. "This is suicide." Riki whispered.

"I know, you don't have to say it." I said trying not to let my voice falter. "You can go back to the rocks now, it'll give you a head start."

"No, I'm with you till the end Lloyd." Riki answered. "We started this crazy adventure together, only seems fit that we finish it together as well." I smiled slightly.

"Here we go then." I said and shoved the cannon into the snow. I began to line it up with the mountain.

"Time's up!" Riki yelled causing me to look up. The Overlord was getting close. "LIght the cannon already." I began to scramble for my lighter. "Hurry!" I got the lighter to spark just as a falcon came down and knocked me over. I sat up fast and began to look around for the lighter in the snow. It had to be here somewhere! I looked at Riki for a second and then did a double take, he's a dragon for crying out loud, I can use! I grabbed RIki and forced him to spit out some fire on the cannon. When I let him go, he fell onto the cannon just as it went off. "You left me on the cannon!" He shouted. "How could you do this to me?" I turned away from the mountain and found the Overlord was right in front of me. Even though I was scared I managed a small smirk as the cannon hit the mountain and caused the snow to fall. I created an avalanche. The Overlord turned around and watched as his men began to get buried in the snow. He whipped back around and swung his sword at me. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough, his sword sliced through me. I landed in the snow with a thud, my stomach felt as if it was on fire. I pushed the pain to the back of my head and hauled myself up, running away from the avalanche. I grabbed Kai as I was running because he had come to a complete stop, just staring out in front of himself.

"Come on!" I yelled over my shoulder. Kapau came running toward us and I reached out for his reins, pulling myself onto his back. I reached my arm out for Kai, but it was too late. The avalanche had reached us and pulled us under the snow and away from each other. I held on to Kapau for dear life as we got buried in the snow. "Come on, boy, you can get us out of this." I encouraged him. We broke through the surface of the snow and Kapau struggled to keep us above it. We kept falling back under but every time Kapau managed to get out. I looked behind me and saw Kai on top of the snow, he was unconscious. "Kai!" I pulled on Kapau's reins and made him go after Kai. We caught up to him fast, I pulled him onto Kapau and made sure he wouldn't fall off.

"Lloyd!" I turned at the sound of my name and found Riki. He hopped onto the back of Kapau. "I got the lucky cricket." He said triumphantly.

"We need help." I told him and just as I did an arrow attached to some rope appeared. I picked it up and pulled out my bow, preparing to shoot the arrow at the men, hoping they'd catch it. I made sure the rope was secure around Kapau.

"We're gonna die!" RIki shouted as we went over the edge.

"Oh no we're not." I said and fired the arrow at the last second. I waited for the rope to tighten, signaling they caught the arrow. With a snapping sound, we were being pulled back up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You did it!" Riki cheered. As we got to the top someone pulled Kai off of Kapau and i hopped off as well, making it easier on Kapau to get back up. Kai had regained consciousness.

"Give them some space." Jay said and everyone backed away. Kai looked at me, he was still gasping for air.

"Lloyd. you are insane." Kai started. "But because of that, I owe you my life." Kai stood up and smiled at me, and I returned the smile.

"Let's hear it for Lloyd! The insane but bravest of us all!" He shouted and I rolled my eyes at his word choice.

"You're the king of the mountain now." Cole said and nodded at me. I smiled as everyone cheered for me. Kai held out a hand to help me up, I graciously took it and he pulled me up. The minute I stood up however, all my adrenaline had worn off, allowing me to feel the pain in my stomach. I immediately dropped back down into the snow, holding my stomach tight,

"Lloyd what's wrong?" Kai asked as he knelt beside me. I looked at him and saw the worry on his face. I didn't have the strength to speak, I merely moved my arm enough so that Kai could see the blood. "He's wounded! Get help!" Kai shouted. I fell backwards into the snow and lied there on my back as I began to feel weak. Kai was putting pressure on my stomach, probably to stop the bleeding. "Hurry!" He shouted. The world began to grow dark and I could barely keep my eyes open. "You'll be ok, Lloyd." I heard Kai say as I finally let my eyes shut.

* * *

I woke up in a tent, at least that's what I think it was. As I adjusted to my surroundings, I became aware of the throbbing pain my stomach.

"How are you feeling, Lloyd?" I looked to my left to see a man sitting there, a man I knew, a man from my village.

"Doctor Julien!" I answered surprised. He shook his head at me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked me. "You ran away and joined the army. You lied." I felt the guilt wash over me. "You know I have to tell the Captain about this. I can't disobey the law, like you."

"Yeah I know." I answered. Doctor Julien stood up and made his way to leave the tent.

"I am truly sorry, Lloyd." He left without another word. I made it so far but now because I was reckless I've been caught in my lie. I am going to be put to death for this. MY family will be dishonored forever and it will be my fault. I did this to them. I felt fall down my cheeks.

"Damn it!" I cried.

"Captain-" I heard Doctor Julien start. Here we go.

"How is Lloyd? Is he ok?" Kai asked frantically.

"He will be fine, the wound was not that deep but Captain Smith, there's something I need to inform you of." Doctor Julien continued.

"What is it?" Kai asked. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I wrapped the blanket around myself tightly.

"I am from the same village as Lloyd. He failed his test." The tears continued to stroll down my face as Doctor Julien spoke those words.

"Lloyd said that was a mix up, that his brother Trystan, actually failed." Kai answered. _That was a lie,_ I shouted in my head.

"Lloyd, has no brother." Doctor Julien said, confirming I had indeed lied. I heard a shocked gasp, I could only assume came from Kai, I held back the tears. I wouldn't cry in front of him. Kai entered the tent and we locked eyes.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

* * *

 **OOps! I totally didn't just do that. Ok maybe I did.**

 **Also Kai gave up editing halfway through this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes made. I will check it over later this week.**

 **Anyways I'll have the next chapter up in a week!**

 **Oh by the way! I'll be helping Kai out with a Star Trek fanfic as soon as I'm done with this book. Kai writes on wattpad but their book will be featured on here! As this book will be featured on their wattpad account! SO if you're a Star trek fan I will urge you to check out the book as soon I post the first chapter on here!**

 **Until then! See ya in a week!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Review Responses:**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **Hey! It's good to be back! I figured I owed you guys an eventful chapter after being gone for so long!**

 _ **loulou-chan1:**_ **I'm glad you love this book so much! I try not to be too cruel to Lloyd but sometimes it is necessary for the story.**

 _ **NerdyJD:**_ **Thanks for thinking the story is great! I had doubts when I started this story. I wasn't sure how a Mulan AU would turn out but I must say I am impressed with myself!**

 _ **Aww thanks for thinking Vin and I are great writers! ~Kai**_

 _ **The Awesome One:**_ **Go away Kai! Yes I realize this chapter was late, no need to point that out. I'm so excited for Star Trek Beyond! Oh and whenever you finish the prologue just email it to me.**

 _ **Side note- I received an email about Kai's review but it never appeared under the actual reviews on the story. That's so weird!**_

 **BIG NEWS! I got a tumblr! (I was completely forced to get one by Kai.) I'm somewhat active on it. ALSO Kai and I are working on creating a combined page!**

 _ **Tumblr- itsanerdthing**_

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There are a few flashbacks to earlier chapters and the previous one. All flashbacks will be put into italics.**

 **Here is chapter 11!**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

 _"Lloyd said that was a mix up, that his brother Trystan, actually failed." Kai answered. That was a lie, I shouted in my head._

 _"Lloyd, has no brother." Doctor Julien said, confirming I had indeed lied. I heard a shocked gasp, I could only assume came from Kai, I held back the tears. I wouldn't cry in front of him. Kai entered the tent and we locked eyes._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

"Kai, I'm sorry." I apologized breaking the silence. Kai crossed his arms and stared at me. I could practically see the flames in his eyes. He said nothing to me as Dimitri burst into the tent.

"So it is true." He exclaimed and looked at Kai. I noticed a difference in them. Kai looked furious but Dimitri looked annoyed. I rather if it were the other way around, maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Leave us." Kai finally said. "Do not speak a word of this until I am through with talking to him." Dimitri looked at him in shock but with a huff he left the tent. Kai continued to stand there and not say anything. I didn't know what to do. I feared if I said something I'd make things worse or vice versa if I didn't speak. "Why?" I looked up at Kai.

"What?"

"Why did you lie?" He began, his voice was stern and full of anger. I moved slightly, wincing in pain, as I tried to think of an explanation.

"I needed to get into the army." I confessed, my grip on the blanket tightened.

"Why?" He asked again.

"For my father. I did it to save my father, all of this has been for him." I clarified. I swear Kai's eyes softened for a brief second before they went back to being full of rage. I knew he was going to ask another question. I took a deep breath. "Do you just want to hear the entire story?" I asked. Kai nodded and I motioned for him to sit down, which he did. "My father never would have survived had he gone to war, not with his back issues. I knew I had to take his place. That and I brought dishonor to my family when the matchmaker discovered I was gay and refused to let me take the soldier test. I figured if I took my father's place, then maybe I could bring the honor back but I knew I would have to lie to get in." I paused. "But now I see all I've done is bring more dishonor." Kai was silent. "Please believe me."

"Believe you?" Kai scoffed. "You lied to me. How can I even trust you?" Kai asked. "This whole relationship between us started on a lie."

"I am sorry! I never wanted it turn out like this!"

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" Kai asked.

"Yes, eventually I was, if we lived." I answered. This was the truth, I did plan on telling him, praying that maybe he would understand.

"This all could've been avoided if you had just told me the truth." Kai responded. "I understand why you did all this but that doesn't change the fact that I can never trust you again! You had an opportunity to tell me the truth when I first asked you about the situation, yet you didn't." I thought back to the day Kai was referring to.

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _"Yeah?" I responded._

 _"Can I ask you a question?" Kai asked._

 _"You just did," I said and laughed a little. "but sure."_

 _"Why does everyone think you failed your soldier test?" He asked. I sighed, knowing at some point this would happen._

 _"I failed to be matched with a girl because of…." I trailed off. "certain reasons. The matchmaker didn't think I was worthy enough to become a soldier if I couldn't even be matched with a girl. She wanted to instantly fail me but my father managed to convince her not to." I lied. I felt bad about lying but if I told the truth at this point, I would receive the death penalty._

"So you're saying that if I had told you the truth weeks ago when you asked about why everyone thought I failed, there wouldn't have been any consequences?" I asked, trying to see where Kai was going with this.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Kai almost shouted.

"Then what are you saying?!"

"The consequences wouldn't have been as severe, had _I_ only known. I would've just sent you home. But Dimitri and probably everyone else out there knows, so I have to carry out the penalty." Kai explained. His words struck me like knives. I knew what penalty he was referring to; the death penalty. "I'm sorry, Lloyd." Kai stood up and without another word he exited the tent.

"Kai!" I called after him and attempted to get up but I was too weak. Dimitri stormed in and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the tent.

"A failure and a liar!" Dimitri announced and threw me into the snow. All the movement had caused my stomach to erupt in pain, I groaned as I pushed myself up. "Treacherous snake!" He shouted. I looked around at everyone, I stopped when my eyes landed on Jay, Cole, and Zane, there faces were saddened. "High treason!" Dimitri continued to shout. I said nothing, what could I say at this point? Nothing could change my fate. Dimitri looked down upon me. "This is the ultimate dishonor!" That stung, knowing all I had done was bring more dishonor, maybe I should've never runaway. Dimitri walked over to Kai. "Captain." Kai looked at him for a brief second before turning and grabbing my sword from Kapau's saddle.

"No." I whispered. Kapau began to lose it.

"Restrain him!" Dimitri ordered. Kai began to walk over to me as I kneeled in the snow, my sword was gripped tight in his hand. I saw Jay, Cole, and Zane start to make their way over but Dimitri stopped them. "It's the law, boys." Kai continued to walk until he was a foot away from me, then he stopped. My heart was pounding in my chest. _Just kill me already! Stop dragging it out!_ I cried in my head. I stole one more, terrified, glance at Kai's face, then looked back down at the snow and closed my eyes. I waited for the blow to come, the one that would end my life, but it never did. I heard something clang against the snow in front of me. My eyes shot open and before me laid my sword. I quickly looked up at Kai who looked away from me.

"A life, for a life. My debt is repaid." He muttered. Kai saved me...

 _"Lloyd. you are insane." Kai started. "But because of that, I owe you my life." Kai stood up and smiled at me, and I returned the smile._

...because I saved him.

"Move out!" Kai commanded and walked away. Dimitri was chasing after him, stuttering as he did.

"You can't just-" Dimitri finally started to form words but Kai grabbed him and before he finished his sentence.

"Move out." Kai repeated in a more stern voice. I sat there and watched as they all walked away, one by one. Jay was the last one left but he didn't leave right away, instead, he walked over and knelt down in front of me.

"You should go, Jay." I mumbled. "They're leaving without you." Jay pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not going." Jay responded.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Cole, Zane, and I talked it over quickly and agreed that one of us should stay with you. They told me I was probably the one who should stay." Jay explained. I couldn't believe it.

"Why?"

"Because you are my friend." Jay answered. I hugged him back.

"Thank you."

* * *

Before Doctor Julien left, he gave me a few bandages so I could change mine when I needed to. Jay and I were both shivering in the snow. We only had one blanket and were currently sharing it, Kapau was letting us lean against him, providing some warmth. I had introduced Riki and the cricket to Jay, he was a little freaked out at first but soon got over it. We would need to find somewhere to stay eventually, we'd die if we stayed out here.

"We need to get moving." Jay said quietly. "Can you walk?" I shook my head.

"I might be able to in the morning though." I added. Jay leaned back on Kapau and then his eyes lit up. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"You could just ride on Kapau and I'll walk beside you." Jay offered as an alternative idea. I nodded my head in agreement.

"We'll leave in the early morning." I stated. I looked over at Riki who was quietly sitting, which was strange for him, he looked sad almost. "I never should've left home."

"You went to protect your father." Jay clarified.

"Yeah who knew you end up shaming him and disgracing your ancestors…losing your boyfriend." Riki chimed in. I shot him a look. "You just gotta learn to let these things go." I sighed.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father." I concluded. Jay turned to face me.

"What do you mean, Lloyd?" He asked.

"I think what I really wanted was to prove I could bring honor to the family, that I wasn't just a disgraced son." A tear slipped down my face. "But I was wrong. I am nothing but a failure."

"Truth time then," Riki started. "Your ancestors never sent me." Riki stated. I looked at him shocked. "They don't even like me. I messed up too much in the past. But I figured if I brought you home as a war hero maybe… then maybe I wouldn't be a failure anymore." I gave Riki a sad smile. The cricket hopped over to Riki and sobbed from the looks of it. Riki grabbed the cricket. "Hold up! You're not lucky?" Riki groaned and tossed the cricket.

"Lloyd, I think you were the bravest of all of us." Jay said. "You stopped the entire Stone Army and killed the Overlord, when no one else could!" He cheered.

"That's probably what they're _not_ going to tell everyone, so what's the point?" I asked.

"The point is I know, everyone in the army knows, and if you tell your family I'm sure they'll believe you." Jay assured. "Let's try to rest a little before morning. I'll take first watch."

* * *

We woke early the this morning and began our journey to the closest village, which happened to be in the direction of Ninjago City. I was laying on Kapau's back, I couldn't even sit up straight. I looked to Jay who was trudging through the snow.

"H-how are you ho-holding up?" I stuttered. Jay looked over at me.

"As b-best as I c-c-can." He answered. We were both so cold, we couldn't stop stuttering. My hands had started to go numb. "How are you f-feeling, Lloyd? You look a little p-pale." Jay said, worried.

"I'm f-fine." I answered. "I'm j-just a little…" I trailed off and closed my eyes.

"We need to get off t-this mou-mountain." Jay stated. "Look I c-can see the l-lights from Nin-ninjago City. We must be...close to that village." I opened my eyes slightly and through my blurry eyesight I could make out the lights. I felt a hand on my forehead. "Lloyd you're b-burning up, let me check your wound for an in-infection." I begrudgingly sat up and with Jay's help, I slid off Kapau. I pulled my shirt over my head and let Jay pull back the bandages to look at my wound. I winced slightly as the last layer of bandage peeled off my skin. Jay said nothing as he looked at it.

"How b-bad?" I asked.

"It looks f-fine, at least w-we know you don't h-have an infection." Jay confirmed. He wrapped a new set of bandages around me and I slipped my shirt back on. Jay helped me to my feet so I could get back on Kapau. Suddenly there was a loud yell that rang throughout the mountain. "W-what was t-that?" Jay asked.

"I d-don't know, but it c-came from over there." I said and pointed. I made my way over with Jay's help and we hid behind some rocks. We saw six men appear.

"C-can you see w-who they are?" Jay asked. I squinted and tried to focus my vision. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Oh n-no." _The Overlord_. How did he and some of his men survive? I felt a sudden chill of fear as my last encounter with the Overlord resurfaced, my hand instinctively going to my stomach.

 _The Overlord turned around and watched as his men began to get buried in the snow. He whipped back around and swung his sword at me. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough, his sword sliced through me. I landed in the snow with a thud, my stomach felt as if it was on fire._

"What is it?" Jay asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It's t-the Overlord!" I exclaimed. "He's a-alive!"

"Oh m-my god…" Jay said. I forced myself up and painfully walked over to Kapau. I hoisted myself onto his back. I pushed the pain and fear to the back of my head. I need to focus on what is important right now. "What are you d-doing?" Jay asked.

"S-somone has got to w-warn Ninjago City." I answered.

"B-but you're sick, we need t-to get you help." I could tell Jay was concerned but I needed to push my health aside. Ninjago City was still in danger and only we knew that. We have to warn them

"Are y-you coming?" I asked ignoring his concern. Jay nodded and hopped on behind me.

"Count me in too." Riki said. I smiled at him. "Together to the end, right?" I nodded and we rode off to Ninjago City.

"I hope we get there first." Jay said. "Otherwise we won't stand a chance."

* * *

 **This was a shorter chapter than usual by about 800 words sorry! I just wanted to end it here because this seemed like a good place to stop.**

 **Kai and I actually argued over whether or not Jay should have stayed behind so tell me what you thought about that little twist just so we can see who's idea was better. We're competitive little sh!ts, I know.**

 **Kai claims that they edited this but I'm too tired to argue with them. _(_ _It was 4:30 am I can claim that I edited it if I want ~Kai)_**

 **Anyways, new chapter in a week!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**

 **P.S. Kai, I swear to god if you leave a review I will mess you up.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Review Responses:**

 _ **Catloverx33:**_ **Everyone needs that one friend to stay with them. Especially Lloyd after everything I've put him through.**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **Sticking to a schedule is so hard, but somehow I manage. Also I followed you on tumblr! Looking at all the reviews, everyone seemed to like Jay staying behind.**

 _ **NerdyJD:**_ **I didn't think it would be a good story without a little tension. To be honest I thought the convos were annoying.** _ **I'm taking over this review Vin! I'm the one who came up with the idea of Jay staying behind! Also I can't believe you side with me, that's so cool! ~Kai**_

 _ **Captain Kirk:**_ **Oh no I wonder who this could be. What did I tell you about leaving a review? You better be happy you're on the other side of the country. And yes there was a Star Trek reference, I didn't think you would miss it, Kai.**

 _ **lovestarr:**_ **Haha I didn't think anyone loved our convos, I personally thought they were annoying. I'll make sure to keep the convos since you guys seem to like them. And I don't know if Lloyd will regain honor in this chapter quite yet. Oh yeah! You were my 100th review on here!**

 **So at the request of Kai, they want to see if anyone can find the Star Trek reference in the previous chapter. Obviously if you're not a fan you probably won't see it. Anyways if you want give it a shot go ahead! Tell me what it is in a review if you think you've found it!**

 **Let's get this chapter going shall we?**

 **I present to you Chapter 12!**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

"There's a parade going on, that must be where they are." Jay said as we rode into Ninjago City. It had taken us a few hours to get here the Overlord had probably reached the city first. The ride here was very cold and felt like it had taken forever.

"I agree." I said. "The only issue is getting through this crowd." I looked around as everyone filled the streets. Jay put his hands on my shoulders and pushed himself up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Zane and Cole. If I find them, then we can find the Captain." Jay answered as he continued to look. "There's too many people, can you get us closer. I nudged Kapau and he made his way forward as best he could through all the people. "There! I found them!" Jay cheered and pointed off to the side. I followed Jay's arm but I couldn't see them.

"Where?" I asked.

"Look for the Ninjago flag," Jay answered. "Zane is carrying it." I quickly looked for the Ninjago flag, but of course there were quite a few. I hoisted myself up and did my best to stand and balance on Kapau's back. Again I looked over in the same direction as before and this time I could see Zane and Cole. There was no way we were going to get through this crowd, not quietly at least. I sat back down as I got an idea

"Jay?" I called to him. He leaned forward a bit. "Do you think you could clear a path?"

"Oh definitely." I could practically see him smirking. "Don't stop Kapau, I'll get the way cleared."

"Understood." I nudged Kapau forward again. "Head towards the parade, buddy." I informed him and then proceeded to cover my ears.

"Everyone move out of the way!" I heard Jay's muffled shouts. "We have to get to the parade!" I shook my head as he shouted. I noticed as people indeed move out of the way. "Move! Hurry up, we don't have all day!" We were making our way to the parade quicker with each shout. "Seriously, get out of the way!" Jay tapped me on the shoulder. I removed my hands from my ears and looked up; we had made it to the parade.

"Where are they now?" I asked. Jay pointed to the right. I pulled on Kapau's reins and we headed up towards Zane and Cole.

"Cole, Zane!" Jay shouted and I flinched, he's got such a loud mouth. Zane and Cole stopped at the sound of their names. I slowed Kapau down as we moved next to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Cole asked. "Especially you, Lloyd, you could get caught." Cole was clearly concerned.

"The Overlord and a few members of the Stone army survived and are here." I answered and ignored Cole's question.

"That is impossible, we some the die in the avalanche." Zane informed us. Jay shook his head.

"We saw them climb out of the snow and head in the direction of Ninjago City." Jay argued.

"Where's Kai?" I was running out patience and I was one hundred percent positive we were running out of time. "We have to warn him!"

"He's up at the front of the parade with Dimitri." Cole answered. "Be careful, both of you." We nodded and rode towards the front of the parade.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jay asked we got closer. I shook my head and Jay placed a hand on my shoulder. This was something I had to do myself.

"Kai!" I called out as we finally got close enough. He looked back at us surprised.

"Lloyd?"

"The Overlord is alive and so are a few of his men." I got straight to the point. We had little to no time to waste. "They're here in the city."

"You don't belong here." He accused and looked away, completely ignoring my warning. "Go home, already." He urged his horse to speed up little. That was it, I didn't care if he never talked to me again after this, I just need him to believe me. My anger was slowly starting to boil. I rode up next to Kai again.

"Jay and I saw them in the mountains, they were heading here." I informed him. "You have to believe me on this." I pleaded. He looked over at me, clearly just as angry as I was.

"Why should I?" Kai argued. " You lied to me once, who's to say you won't do it again." I moved Kapau in front of his horse, completely stopping him and the parade.

"Why else would I come back?" I countered. "There's obviously nothing left for me here." Jay tapped my shoulder.

"Now may not be the best time to argue." He advised. "Save Ninjago first, argue later." I brushed him off and stared Kai down, waiting for an answer. But instead of giving one, he moved around us and continued toward the palace.

"Go home." He called over his shoulder. My anger suddenly exploded.

"Is he serious right now!" I shouted. "Why the hell would I make up something about the Overlord being alive! He's an idiot! You know what, he can shove a sword u-" Jay covered my mouth.

"Ok that's enough out of you." Jay nervously laughed as some people stared at us. "There are children here let's remember that." He reminded me. Cole and Zane finally reached where we were. "Guys keep your eyes peeled. Lloyd and I are telling the truth, they are here." They continued on without so much as a word.

"Let's search the perimeter and see if we can find them." I suggested after I cooled down a bit. We rode fast knowing they could attack again. There was no evidence that they were here, it would be hard to convince people that they were. We circled back to the gates and I slowly and painfully got off Kapau. The minute my feet touched the earth, I became dizzy and my legs gave out beneath me. Jay hopped off as fast as lightning and caught me before I hit the ground.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" Jay asked, very concerned. I sat up with Jay's help.

"We need to find someone who will listen and believe us." I answered.

"And you think some random citizen will be able to help?" Jay inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm out of ideas and we're running out of time." I concluded. "Help me up." I wrapped my ar around Jay's neck and he pulled me to my feet.

"Fine," Jay gave in. "but at least stay on Kapau." I shook my head 'no'.

"Kapau can't make it through this crowd, I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Bullshit, Lloyd! You can barely stand on your own." Jay declared. I removed my arm from Jay's neck and forced myself to stand. "Twenty seconds, if you fall you stay on the horse." Jay decided. We stared each other down as the twenty seconds ticked by.

 _1_

I breathing was irregular but I wouldn't let it show. I was determined to find help and if I was going to I needed to be able to walk. My stomach still hurt but not as bad as a couple hours ago.

 _5_

I was becoming slightly dizzy again and my legs began to shake.

"Not again." I whispered. I continued to stand tall without showing any falter. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to steady myself. I could hear my heartbeat pounding. I opened my eyes and focused on Jay, who looked worried.

 _10_

I just need to hold on for ten more seconds. I took a deep breath and tried to correct my breathing. I felt Riki climb up my leg and sit himself on my shoulder. I drowned out the people cheering and the loud fireworks. I counted down the last few seconds in my head.

 _20_

I smirked at Jay triumphantly. He still looked very concerned however.

"You win, go, but stay close by." Jay decided. "Just shout if you need help. Now let's get help." I nodded in agreement and slowly jogged into the crowd of people. I tried tapping a few people on the shoulder but they all ignored me. They would take one glance at me and then look away.

"Children of Ninjago!" I looked over at the palace, Emperor Wu had appeared. The Overlord could strike at any moment now! I tapped someone on the shoulder.

"Sir, please listen.." The man walked away before I could even finish my sentence. "Oh miss!" I called after a young woman. "The city is in danger, the Overlord and stone army are here." I informed her.

"You look sick, are you sure you're just not delirious?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me off in a direction. "I have some medicine back at my home that I can give you."

"Ninjago shall sleep safely tonight." Emperor Wu continued, causing the young woman to stop walking and listen. "Thanks to our brave soldiers." He praised. I watched as Kai kneeled before the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of the Overlord." Kai announced. A screech erupted from the sky as a falcon dove down and ripped the sword from Kai's hands. Everyone gasped in fright as the falcon flew off with the sword.

"Lloyd!"

"Over here Jay!" I called to him. He pushed his way through the crowd and stood on my left side and the young woman was on my right. The falcon flew up towards the roof of the palace and dropped the sword, a hand shot up and caught it. Everyone began to scream in terror. The dragon puppet behind Kai was shredded and the remaining Stone army member s emerged. I watched as Kai did his best to fight them but it was five against one. They quickly knocked him down and grabbed Emperor Wu, dragging him towards the palace. Kai and a few the soldiers ran after them but they were to slow as the door was shut and locked.

"They should've listened to us." Jay mumbled. We needed a plan. I began to think of ways of how to get into the palace. A loud thud broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the palace and saw the soldiers using a statue to break down the door but it wasn't working. I looked around at the palace and spotted the pillars, that sparked an idea. "They're never going to break down the door." Jay stated.

"You're right." I agreed. "Which is why I've got a crazy plan." I turned to the young woman next to me. "Excuse me um…"

"Nya."

"Lloyd." I introduced myself. "Ok, Nya, I have request, it involves saving the Emperor, will you help?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok good, follow me. Come on, Jay." We ran up the steps of the palace. I whistled to get the soldiers attention, causing them to look at us. "Hey guys I've got an idea!" I shouted. Zane and Cole dropped the statue and ran over to us.

"This better be good." Cole said.

"Nya do you have four extra dresses lying around and some makeup too?" I asked her.

"Yeah I do, why?" She asked.

"We're going to need them for some disguises." I answered. Nya stared at me as if I was crazy but then nodded understanding my plan.

"I'll be right back, wait here." She said and ran off.

"Care to fill us in on the plan?" Jay asked. I nodded.

"Have you ever cross dressed before?" I started.

* * *

"I only had three extra, will the plan still work?" Nya asked as she joined us by the pillars.

"Yup, give each of them a dress, so they can put them on." I instructed. She handed Jay, Cole and Zane each a dress. Nya and I turned away so they could put them on. She handed me a fan and scarf.

"I did however have a fourth pair of these, I don't if they'll be of any help to you."

"Thanks, the scarf I can definitely use, the fan I'm sure I'll find a use for." I stated.

"Ok we have the dresses on." Zane called over to us. Nya began to apply makeup to their faces and styled their hair quickly. I stood there and watched because I had no way of helping at the moment. As I watched I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little. I turned to see who it was and saw Kai.

"I'm sorry for not listening earlier." Kai apologized. "I'm going to listen now and I'm here to help, if you'll let me." I waited to see if Kai would say anything else.

"Alright." I answered. "You can help, we'll need all the help we can get."

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Jay, Cole, and Zane, are going to distract any guards, while I was, well I suppose while we go and confront the Overlord." I informed him.

"Great plan, but how do you expect us to get into the palace?" He asked. I pointed to the pillars next to us. I was determined to keep my conversations with Kai short. I think he understood that and nodded in response.

"Ok we're all ready." Nya announced. Kai and I both turned to see her handy work. With the situation at hand being serious, I had to contain my laughter as I looked at the guys.

"You guys look beautiful." I stated, allowing myself to smile in amusement. Jay twirled around in his dress.

"Never thought I'd wear a dress." He mumbled. I made my way over to Nya so I could thank her for her help. When I reached her I noticed she was dawning a different dress than before and had makeup on now.

"Um, Nya?" I questioned, getting her attention. "Why are you all dressed up too?" She gave me a slightly offended look.

"You think I'm going to sit back and watch, when I could be helping you guys?" Nya inquired and crossed her arms. I threw my hands up in defense.

"It's going to be dangerous, can you fi-" Before the question was even out of my mouth, I was pinned to the ground on my stomach and my arms were pulled behind my back. I laughed slightly, having just learned two things; one, Nya can definitely fight and two don't ever piss her off. "Alright, you can come, just get off of me please." Nya obliged and released my arms. I winced slightly as I moved to get up, the quick movement did not have a good effect on my wound. Jay must have noticed my slight struggle and helped me to my feet, thankfully no one else noticed.

"Maybe you should sit this out, Lloyd." Jay suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm well enough to do this and then I'll get help, ok?" I answered. Jay nodded. "Alright, guys, time to infiltrate the palace." I announced. Cole, Zane, Jay, Nya, and I wrapped our scarves around the pillars, while Kai used his cape. We began to make climb to the top. Nya reached there first, followed by Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay and then me. We ran through the halls quietly until we came across a set of double doors guarded by four stone army members. "Alright you four are up." I said to Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya. "Any questions?"

"This is a serious question, I want honest answers." Cole started and we waited for him to continue. "Does this dress make me look fat?" Jay slapped him, and it's a good thing he did because I was about to.

"For the record though, no it doesn't make you look fat." Jay assured.

"Really?"

"No, I lied." Jay answered.

"Guys!" I whispered, getting their attention. "Save the Emperor, fight later." They both nodded. "OK now get out there and look pretty." Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya made there way towards the guards, leaving Kai and I alone.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kai asked. I shrugged.

"No, but no one else seemed to have a better plan." I said. They made it to the guards and stopped in front of them, while letting out little giggles. The guards surprisingly bought the act, that is until an apple fell from Jay's dress.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered. One of the guards knelt down and picked up the apple, offering it back to Jay. The three boys pulled out the fruit from their dresses and began to take down the guards, Nya took action as well. Unfortunately I noticed a fifth guard, an archer, out of the corner of my eye. They were all distracted and didn't see him approaching from behind. I ran out our hiding place and dove at the guard. We rolled away from the others, throwing punches at each other. I managed to pin him and use his bow to immobilize him.. "Kai, go!" I shouted, now that we had all the guards distracted. Kai ran by us all and burst through the doors to save Emperor Wu. The archer elbowed me in the stomach several times before I managed to knock him out. I stood up and gripped my stomach. "I just can't catch a break, can I?" I whispered to myself.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Nya shouted as they all started to make their way towards the stairs. I took a deep breath and followed after them. _Time to end this_ , I thought.

* * *

 **I've got a sad announcement. There are only about 2-3 more chapters left, depending on how I write the next chapter. This has been so much fun to write!**

 **Wow I updated a day early. My reason for updating early? Kai, because that impatient little sh!t wants to get started on their fanfic. What am I going to do with them?**

 _ **You know you love me! ~Kai**_

 _ **So two chapters ago Vin had the idea of you guys reading my fanfic if you were a fan of Star Trek, but I forgot to mention that fanfic will be rated M. However if you still want to read it, by all means go ahead, this is just a warning. ~Kai**_

 **I don't think there's anything I'm forgetting.**

 **See ya soon!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**

 ** _P.S. I only skimmed this chapter while checking for mistakes. ~Kai :)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Review Responses:**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **I wasn't going to include Nya in this originally but then I decided I couldn't just leave her out.**

 _ **Omg your sister is lovestarr? Does she happen to have the same user for tumblr except with a 5 at the end? (Not to sound like a stalker) Because if so then I think she follows me, which is awesome because she liked and reblogged a lot of posts from me the other night. That was a lot oops. ~Kai**_

 _ **Catloverx33:**_ **The crossdressing scene has always been my favorite!**

 _ **NerdyJD:**_ **All good things must come to an end. I think I'll be left with an even bigger void I loved writing this story so much. I did think about doing a Mulan 2 AU but I wasn't a huge fan of the movie. Being my creative self however I did think of a way to make a sequel should I choose to.**

 _ **Captain Kirk:**_ **SO LISTEN UP 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T SAY NOTHIN'! YOU'LL SHUT ME DOWN WITH A PUSH OF YOUR BUTTON!?**

 **I spent 40 minutes answering these reviews, it probably didn't help that I was having a karaoke contest with Kai over skype while trying to get this done. Needless to say I won.**

 _ **I call for a rematch! I think you cheated. ~Kai**_

 **You can't cheat in a karaoke contest? Your logic is failing you.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **This chapter contains a fight scene, not too descriptive and some blood.**

 **Onto the long anticipated battle, now commencing Chapter 13…**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

When we reached the top of the stairs, I was short of breath, I held back a cough and tried to take deep breaths. Maybe I should have sat this out, I'm injured and sick, not a good combination. Kai and the Overlord were locked in battle and Emperor Wu stood off to the side thankfully he looked unharmed. We needed a way out and fast, our top priority was to protect the Emperor while Kai fought the Overlord. Cole had suggested that both Kai and I fight the Overlord but I quickly shot that idea down knowing I couldn't fight too much without worsening my injury. I looked for a way to escape from here. I noticed out of the corner of my, there was some rope attached to a pole leading down to the crowd. We could use our scarves to get down!

"Zane!" I called to him. "Get the Emperor." I ran over to the poll, with Cole, Jay, and Nya right behind me. Zane snuck over to the Emperor.

"I'm sorry your Majesty." He said with a little bow, before he picked up Emperor Wu and carried him over to me. Cole had gone down first, followed by Jay and then Nya. I remained behind to make sure that Zane and the Emperor made it. Zane nodded to me as he climbed over railing and slid down the rope. That left only Kai and I.

"NO!" The Overlord boomed. I couldn't help but smile at first but my smile disappeared as the Overlord elbowed Kai right in the face. He then headbutted Kai and threw him against the wall. I flinched as I watched it happen. Kai fell unconscious the moment his body hit the ground.

"Come on!" Cole yelled up to me. I began to climb up on the railing but stopped knowing I couldn't just leave Kai here, the Overlord would kill him for sure. Despite everything that's happened I still love and care for him. I made eye contact with the Overlord and he started to make his way over to me.

"Damn it!" I muttered and climbed back down. I dove for the Overlord's sword and quickly swung it at the rope, cutting it away from the pole. I sighed with relief as it fell. The Overlord pushed me out of the way and reached for the rope but I knew it was out of his reach. I took this brief moment to crawl over to Kai. I rolled him over on to his back and began to shake him. "Come on, please wake up." I pleaded. "There's only so much I can do." I jerked my head over to the Overlord, he seemed to still be in a bit of shock, that meant I probably had fifteen seconds, twenty tops, to wake Kai up. I slapped him. "Kai! Wake up!" I practically shouted. His eyes blinked open.

"Lloyd?" Kai questioned. "You should be with the others, what are you doing here?" I pulled him into a sitting position.

"I cut down the rope to stop the Overlord from following us after the Emperor." I informed, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. I stayed to protect him. The Overlord then let out an angered yell. Time's up. He ripped his word from the pole and stomped his way over to us. Kai instinctively pushed me behind himself and pulled a knife from his belt. In a matter of seconds the Overlord knocked the knife from Kai's hand and punched him in the jaw. I backed up a little unsure of how I could help at this moment. I looked around for anything I could as a weapon and spotted Kai's sword not too far from me. I got up and ran over to it, gripping it tightly in my hand. I turned back to see the Overlord had Kai by his cape with his sword pointed right at Kai's throat.

"You took away my victory!" The Overlord exclaimed and raised his sword up, ready to strike. I quickly intervened and used Kai's sword to stop the blow.

"No, I did." I claimed and stared the Overlord down. He looked at me and his eyes went wide.

"The soldier from the mountain." The Overlord said in an almost whisper. He instantly kicked me down and then threw Kai.

"Lloyd, run!" Kai shouted. I was now the Overlord's main target. I stood up fast, taking Kai's sword with me, and ran down the stairs fast. When I reached the bottom I slammed the doors shut and locked them. The Overlord began to try to force the door open and managed to punch a hole through one of the doors. I quickly ran away from the doors and Riki joined me at my side.

"So what's the plan?" Riki asked. "Please tell me you have a plan." I remained silent as I tried to think of a plan. "You don't have a plan!" He shouted.

"I _had_ a plan but it's changed slightly so I'm kinda making this up as I go." I defended myself. As I ran by a window I saw a firework tower, that sparked an idea. I took a moment to catch my breath, followed by non-stop coughing. "Riki, you see that tower?" I rasped out. Riki hopped on to the window and smirked.

"Say no more, with the way your past plans have gone, I know exactly what you need me to do." He said and jumped out the window. I wasn't entirely sure if I should take offence or not to that statement. I heard the door break and the rumble of the Overlord running in my direction. He came around the corner fast swinging his sword. I quickly reacted and brought my own up to meet his. The Overlord was a lot stronger than I was and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this fight up for long. My stomach wound was throbbing in pain and I knew I would tire fast from whatever sickness I had. It was thanks to adrenaline and pure will that I had held up this long. I used what strength I had left to push the Overlord away as I did a backflip putting distance between us. The Overlord began to angrily swing his blade, hitting pillars and cutting them down.

"I am going to make sure you die this time, if it's the last thing I do!" He declared. I ran for the pillar in front of me and secured Kai's sword to my waist. If I could climb to the top fast enough I could get to the beams, where the Overlord wouldn't be able to reach me. I began to climb but I wasn't fast enough as the Overlord cut through the pillar causing it to tip over and break right through the wall. As it crashed I lost my grip and began to fall but at the last second I grabbed back on. I let out a cry of pain as my wound re-opened. Jay would definitely have my head for this. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and pulled myself back up onto the pillar. I wrapped one arm around my stomach and used the other to keep my balance. The Overlord stood at the other end of the pillar and began to make his way towards me. _Well the only way to go is up,_ I thought. I jumped and caught hold of a part of the roof as I did I looked over at the firework tower and saw Riki arriving there. If Riki really understood my plan then I would need to stall for at least two more minutes. I hoisted myself up despite the pain and climbed up to the middle beam on the roof. I was covered in sweat most likely from the fever Jay had mentioned. I wiped face on my sleeves and my hands on my pants.

"Come on, take the bait." I muttered. "Follow me up here." I kept glancing over to where I had climbed up, pulling the sword back out so I could be ready. I took a quick glance down and noticed the blood had started to show on my shirt. If it wasn't for the fact I was wearing two shirts, I'm pretty sure this one would already be covered in blood. I backed up into a fighting stance, ready for the Overlord to appear. I was suddenly knocked off balance as the Overlord crashed through the roof behind me. I lost my footing and fell backwards, tumbling down the roof. I yelled as I fell and reached my hands out hoping to grab onto anything that would stop me. I gripped onto the roof and glanced back up at the Overlord who was laughing. I climbed back up and stood in front of the overlord. I went to reach for Kai's sword but couldn't find it, I must have dropped it as I tumbled down the roof. I have to think fast, what do I have that I can fight with. I felt around my belt and checked my pockets until my hand came across something all too familiar. I thought back to mine and Nya's brief conversation.

 _"I did however have a fourth pair of these, I don't if they'll be of any help to you."_

 _"Thanks, the scarf I can definitely use, the fan I'm sure I'll find a use for." I stated._

The fan! Thank you, Nya! I pulled it out and opened it, glancing at the Overlord.

"Looks like you're out of ideas." He laughed with a smirk, and then that smirk disappeared. "How pathetic." He lunged forward and I moved quickly, allowing the sword to go through the fan. I shut the fan and twisted it, causing the Overlord's hand to twist, dropping his sword. As his sword twisted in the air, I snatched it and pointed it at him.

"Not exactly." I said. I saw Riki land at the other end of the roof. "Ready Riki?" The Overlord turned around to see who I was talking to. Riki then revealed a huge firework.

"Hell yeah, Lloyd!" He shouted and held a burning match behind. OK I have to time this all correctly, because if I don't I could die too. The Overlord turned around fast and I took the opportunity to attack. I shoved his sword into the roof, using it to propel myself up and kick him the face hard. I heard the crack of his jaw, which was very satisfying, to say the least. I then crouched down and kicked the Overlord's feet out from underneath him, he was very dazed. I quickly grabbed and shoved the sword into the Overlord's pants, making sure he couldn't run at the last second. I slid a little ways down the roof just so I wouldn't be caught in the path of the firework. The Overlord yelled as the firework hit him, leaving behind his sword and a piece of his pants. I climbed back up and grabbed Riki, running in the opposite direction of the firework tower.

"Time to go!" I yelled. The Overlord hit the firework tower and a huge explosion erupted. I jumped off and grabbed onto one of the lanterns, using it to slide down the rope. I lost my gripping as I neared the steps of the palace and fell, knocking Kai over as I did. We both sat up fast and looked at each other. I went to apologize but Kai pulled me into a hug. I was shocked at first but I soon wrapped my arms around him.

"You're alive." Kai stated and I could hear the relief in his voice. A clanging sound next to us caused us to break away from the hug. We both looked to see that the Overlord's sword had landed right next to us. Kai stood up and then helped me up. Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya all ran over to us, cheering. But all the cheering stopped as Dimitri came walking down the stairs.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life! He's done it now!" He shouted, making his way over to us. "Look at this mess!" He exclaimed. Zane put his hands on my shoulders and began to pull me back as Jay, Cole, and even Nya, stood protectively in front of me. Dimitri stood confidently in front of Kai. "Stand aside, that creature isn't worth protecting."

"He's a hero." Kai declared. "Of course he's worth protecting."

"He is a failure and a liar!" Dimitri shot back and I winced at his words because they were true. I looked down at the ground, I couldn't look at any of them. When I looked down however, I saw the growing blood stain on my shirt. The sudden remembrance of my wound brought back all the pain. I gasped as the adrenaline finally wore off. I quickly used my arm to cover it up. "He will never be worth anything." He said and smirked. That shot Kai over the edge as he grabbed Dimitri by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you lit-"

"That is enough!" Emperor Wu interrupted Kai. He made his way down the stairs, through the smoke. Dimitri stepped aside and Kai stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, I can explain." Kai started but Emperor Wu held up a hand silencing him. They all took that as a sign to step aside. I stepped forward and bowed before Emperor Wu without question, but as I did I kept one secured around my stomach.

"I've heard quite a lot about you, Lloyd Garmadon." Emperor Wu began. "From what I know you stole your father's armor and ran away from home." I glanced up slightly at the Emperor. "You then impersonated a soldier, deceived your Commanding Officer," Emperor Wu began to raise his voice. "You dishonored the Ninjago Army, destroyed my palace, AND," I flinched at his words as his voice raised even more. "You have saved us all." He said calmly. _Wait, what?_ I looked up at him in shock and as I did, he bowed to me. Emperor Wu was bowing to _me_! Dimitri quickly got down on the ground and bowed as well. I turned around to look at the the others and they were all bowing too. Everyone near the palace was bowing. They were all bowing to me, because I had killed the Overlord. I was so confused and happy at the same time. Maybe I could return home with honor. I looked back to the Emperor. "Ninjago is in your debt, Lloyd. How can we ever repay?" Emperor Wu inquired. There was only one thing I could ever ask for from the Emperor.

"There is one way, actually," I started and he nodded for me to continue. "All I ask is the law against gays is removed."

"Very well." Emperor Wu responded. "It's about time that law is removed now anyways." I couldn't help but smile when he agreed to my request.

"Thank you." I said. I started to stumble a little, the world was starting to spin and black dots invaded my vision. "Oh no." I mumbled quietly, the lack of blood and a fever had caught up with me finally.. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, everyone was instantly by my side.

"He's bleeding and he's burning up!" Someone shouted, I wasn't quite sure who. I felt pressure being applied to my stomach and I hissed in pain. Someone else lifted my head so it was resting in someone's lap. My vision was too blurry, I could barely tell what wa going on.

"Damn it, Lloyd! Why didn't you say anything?" That was probably Jay. Someone began to run their hand through my hair.

"He needs help now." That voice I recognized and it was most definitely the person whose lap my head was resting in. It was Kai. I let my eyes slip shut. "Don't you dare give up, Lloyd." That was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I cracked my eyes open and waited as I focused on the ceiling above me. I moved slightly and discovered a soft feeling beneath me, I was in a bed. The last thing I remembered was- Oh my god I passed out in front of everyone in Ninjago City.

"Well would you look at who is finally awake." I looked over and saw Jay standing in the doorway. I smiled back at him.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I sat up slowly. Jay walked over and propped a pillow up behind me.

"Two days. You lost a lot of blood on top of being sick." Jay said and smacked the back of my head. "That's for not telling anyone, idiot." He sat down in a chair in the room. "How do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore and feel like I have a nasty cold." I stated.

"Well that's expected after getting sliced by a sword and staying on a snowy mountain while practically wearing the thinnest clothes possible." Jay said, the sarcasm was heavy in his voice. I merely rolled my eyes at his remark. "Oh and the Emperor would like to see you after you're well enough, which I assume will be in a few days." I nodded.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Nya's home, she's the one who patched you up." Jay answered. "She went with the others to the market, they'll probably be back soon." He guessed. We heard a lot of noise and some new voices in the house. "Or now." Jay got up and poked his head out of the room. "Hey guys!" He shouted.

"What!?" Cole shouted back.

"Lloyd is awake." Jay announced, following that, I could everyone practically running down the hall. I smiled as Cole, Zane and Nya walked into the room.

"Glad to see you're alive." Cole said.

"Well I couldn't go and die after saving Ninjago now, could I?" I joked I looked over to the doorway and saw Kai standing there. He smiled at me and then left without another word. I was kind of hurt, after everything that happened I was hoping we could talk.

"You're probably hungry, I'll go make you something to eat." Nya offered and left the room.

"I am going to help her." Zane said and also left the room. That left Jay and Cole with me, who were both gladly filling me in on what I had missed in the past two days.

* * *

After a lot of begging I was allowed to get some fresh air. Of course I wasn't allowed to walk, they all made me take Kapau. I was currently riding around in some fields just outside of Ninjago City. Tomorrow I would be seeing the Emperor since he had requested my presence. I thought I was alone out here but I saw someone familiar sitting on a hill nearby. I rode over and stopped when I was a few feet away.

"Hey!" I called out. Kai jumped not knowing I was there. "Mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

"No, I don't mind." He answered. I carefully got down from Kapau and walked over to Kai and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to think of something to say. "How are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"A lot better, the pain is all gone and I'm getting over the cold." I answered. It had been five days since I had woke up at Nya's which was why I had been itching to get outside. I hadn't seen Kai since the day I woke up so I had assumed he had left before I got to talk to him. "I'm sorry," I started. "About lying. I should've just told you the truth from the start."

"Let's face it, if you hadn't lied then I'm pretty sure the Overlord would've taken over Ninjago." Kai stated. "I'm not mad anymore. I understand why you did it, I would've done it too but I forgive you." I felt relief flood through me. All I wanted was for Kai to finally forgive me, even though I didn't really deserve it.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "About us." I clarified.

"Couples fight all the time and they move past it most of the time." Kai stated. "Who's to say we can't do the same?" He suggested. "I can move past it, can you?"

"I can." I answered and leaned over to kiss Kai on the cheek. As I pulled back Kai grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips and instantly kissed back.

"I love you." He breathed as he pulled away.

"I love you too." I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. Everything seemed to be turning out good in the end. All I had left to fear was facing my family when I returned home.

* * *

 **Sorry this was late, it took me forever to write the battle scene! But I managed to get it written and I'd like to think I did a pretty good job.**

 **On to some sad news, there is only one chapter left :'(**

 **I'll say it the next chapter too, but thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story despite all the hiatuses I took.**

 **This book has been so much fun to write and I am going to miss it.**

 **The next chapter is more of an epilogue and won't be as long as a regular chapter.**

 **I will be adding one more part after it but that'll just be for answering any last reviews on the epilogue.**

 _ **Jeez Vin, way to make an author's note really sad. I was too exhausted to check over this chapter. However before the last one is published I will be going back to every chapter to fix them up because I know there are definitely mistakes I missed. ~Kai**_

 **See you guys in a week!**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**


	15. Epilogue

**Before I get to the reviews I want to explain why this is late. I've been saving up a lot of money to fly across the United States to surprise Kai and meet in person. Well it finally happened last weekend. There were lots of tears and hugs. It was short lived but amazing. I miss them already. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Kai smells damn good by the way.**

 _ **I smell good? You crushing on me? JK! You don't smell too bad yourself. Next I'll be the one surprising you, right after I get a job and money. ~Kai**_

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **loulou-chan1:**_ **J'envisage de faire une suite à cette histoire . Je pourrais finir ce livre d'une manière que je peux continuer, mais je vous promets rien. Je n'ai pas de plans pour faire d'autres livres GreenFlame ailleurs peut-être une suite.**

 _ **Translated Version: I am considering doing a sequel to this story. I might end this book in a way that I can continue it, but I promise nothing. I do not have any plans for making any other greenflame books besides possibly a sequel.**_

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ _**omg that's so awesome haha ~Kai**_

 _ **todaysabigday:**_ **I don't plan on writing the Rapunzel AU, I lost my inspiration for it.**

 _ **lovestarr:**_ **I'm sad this book is ending too. I've had such fun writing it and getting to know some of you.**

 _ **Hi lovestarr, Kai here. My tumblr is notsoperfectprince. You seem to like and reblog a lot of star trek posts from me, I take it you're a fan? Haha.**_

 **Just a reminder; there will be one more part after this so I can answer a few reviews, don't be afraid to leave any. I'll answer them a week after this is posted!**

 **Now to begin the end…**

* * *

 _(Lloyd's POV)_

I stood before Emperor Wu with Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya and Kai, they stood off to the side. He asked to speak with me once more before I started my journey home. I planned to leave before the afternoon, so my meeting was quite early. I was extremely tired and it took most of my strength just to stay awake for this. The others wanted to be here so they could say goodbye to me before I left.

"Lloyd, I'm glad you agreed to speak with me before you leave." The Emperor began, rose from his throne and descended down the stairs. My eyes snapped open.

"Of course." I answered.

"I would like to give you some gifts, to show my gratitude, for what you have done for Ninjago." He explained. "First, I ask that you take this," He began and grabbed the crest from his neck. I bowed and he placed it around my neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me." I held the crest in my hand and studied the dragon engraved on it. Emperor Wu then signaled for Dimitri. He walked over, carrying something covered in a wrap. Dimitri handed it to the Emperor. "And this as well," The Emperor handed the wrapped object to me. I uncovered it to find the sword of the Overlord. "So the world will know what you have done for Ninjago." He praised. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you, your Majesty." I said. I wrapped the sword back up and attached it to my belt. "I am honored to receive any gifts from you." The others who had been standing off to the side clapped and Jay let out a cheer. Emperor Wu held up a hand and they silenced themselves.

"If I could speak to you alone, Lloyd." It was a statement, telling the others to leave us. "There is something of importance that I must discuss with you." Emperor Wu admitted. I studied his face quickly, his eyes had a hint of fear. I was suddenly worried as to what was so important. I looked over at the others as they made their way to the door. Kai paused for a moment, I nodded to him and he followed the others. Emperor Wu noticed my worried look. "Relax, what I must speak to you about is nothing bad." He assured me. I relaxed slightly.

"That is a relief." I sighed. Emperor Wu walked over to a window and I followed a few steps behind. "If may ask then, your Majesty" I paused and he nodded. "What is this about?"

"How much do you know about your family's past, Lloyd?" Emperor Wu asked, ignoring my question. I thought for a moment and realized I only knew a little. The Emperor seemed to notice my reaction. "I thought so."

"I know a lot of my mother's family, but my father's..." I tried to think before I continued but my mind came up blank. "I know nothing of my father's. He told me he ran away because he did not fit in with his family." I explained and the moment the words left my mouth I realized I had done the same. I ran away from home and to be honest I when I returned I didn't plan on staying. I didn't fit in there, I never had.

"I knew he would not tell you." Emperor Wu merely stated. That confused me.

"I'm sorry, but do you know my father?" I asked cautiously. The Emperor turned to face me.

"Yes." He admitted after a moment of silence. "Many years ago before you were born I did know your father." I was shocked. How could my father know the Emperor and never tell me? Did this have something to do with my family's past on my father's side? "I knew him better than anyone for the longest time." He continued.

"How?" I asked.

"He was my brother."

"I'm sorry, that can't be. If my father was your brother that would mean he is royalty. That would mean you're my Uncle!" I exclaimed. "That means I am..."

"Royalty." Emperor Wu finished for me. "And also the only living heir." He continued. "I would explain the story of how your father left but I believe that would be better for him to explain."

"Why are you telling me this?" I inquired. I am royalty and my father was a prince at some point in his life, but he left it all behind, why? I had more of a reason to go home now. I needed answers that Emperor Wu would not give me.

"I am hoping you will succeed the throne, if not I will have to find a suitable heir." He informed me. I sighed. How could my father keep such a big secret from me? I could only wonder if my mother knew.

"This is a lot to take in, your Majesty." I replied. "I mean, to tell me all this and then ask if I'd accept the throne when the time comes?"

"I understand." Emperor Wu reassured. "How about I give you a year to think of my offer?" He proposed. I suppose that would work, that'd give me time to clear my head, sort things out with my family. But where does that leave Kai and I? How would he react to this?

"Ok, a year it is then." I agreed.

"I am sorry, for bringing so much up at once, especially after what you've been through, but I feared I would not have another chance to tell you." He said and glanced back out the window. "I had a son of my own once, but I had to banish him and unfortunately he died a few years ago." So I had a cousin too. This just keeps getting more interesting.

"I am sorry about your son." I muttered quietly. "What was his name?" I asked, I at least wanted to know the name of my cousin even though I would never meet him.

"His name was Morro." Emperor Wu answered. "His story can wait for another time. I am sure you must be anxious to get home now." I nodded.

"Yes, I have some unanswered questions I only hope my father will answer." I bowed to Emperor Wu. I stood straight and made a last minute decision. I hugged him and thankfully he hugged back. "Thank you, for telling me the truth, Uncle." He patted my back.

"You are welcome, Lloyd." I pulled away from the hug. "Now go, your friends are waiting for you." I bowed once more and made my way towards the door but paused. I turned to face the Emperor once more.

"I will think about being the heir." I promised and left without another word. I found Kai sitting at the top of the steps.

"The others are waiting at the bottom with your horse. I thought I could wait here for you." Kai said. I smiled at him. "So what did the Emperor wish to speak to you about, if you don't mind me asking? I'm curious." He confessed. I supposed there be no harm in telling Kai. If we are going to be together there can't be any secrets between us.

"My whole life is a lie." I started. "My father never spoke of his past nor his family and I know why now." Kai nodded for me to continue. "He was one of the two Princes of Ninjago. Which means I'm a Prince and apparently the only living heir."

"I'm dating royalty?" Kai whispered to himself, obviously a little shocked. I shook my head at him.

"Kai, what am I going to do?" I asked. "How am I supposed to confront my father about this?"

"Just straight out ask him." He answered. We began to walk down the stairs. "If you procrastinate asking him, or stall around the question it will only make it harder." I nodded, understanding what he meant. Nya waved to us as we neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't tell the others about this yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready." I said. Kai grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kai assured me. At the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Kapau wasn't the only horse. There were five others as well.

"Guys, why do each of you have a horse?" I asked curiously. Everyone turned to look at Jay, so i looked to him and waited for an answer.

"Did you really think you were going to leave us behind?" Jay smiled. "We've known you for the past four months now, you don't think we know you don't plan on staying with your family?" I laughed slightly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to us." Kai answered. Everyone mounted their horses.

"Nya, you're coming too?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"There's nothing here for me, plus hanging with you guys is more fun." She answered and offered up a smile, that I returned. We rode through the streets of Ninjago, I occasionally waved to a few kids who ran beside us. When we reached the gate, I stared at the mountains ahead. Kai rode up next to me.

"Lead the way."

"Let's go home, Kapau." I patted his neck and he took off for the mountains.

* * *

I poked the fire before me, with a stick. It was my turn to be on watch and I was very bored, but I wasn't alone. Riki sat beside me, quietly. I had told everyone about him at this point, since hiding him would be too difficult. In a few short days we would be back at my village where I would finally face my family.

"You did good, Lloyd." Riki whispered. "You survived a war, saved Ninjago, brought honor back to your family, and even got a boyfriend." I blushed slightly at that last bit and stole a glance at Kai, who had decided to use my lap as a pillow.

"I did do good, in the end, didn't I? And it's all thanks to you, Riki." I responded and he climbed up onto my shoulder. "Will you get you're pedestal back? That was your reason for helping me at the beginning, right?"

"I'm hoping I'll get it back but the ancestors," He trailed off looking for the correct words to use. "Well let's just say they are a stubborn bunch." He finished and I laughed quietly. "Though it was my reason in the beginning of all this, by the end I just wanted to get you home safely. That's what it means to be a guardian."

"Thanks, Riki." I said and began to Kai's head from my lap. I then stood up and stretched and my way over to Zane. It was his watch next and I could feel myself growing tired. I shook him slightly by the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and met mine. "Your turn." I whispered and made my way back over to Kai. I laid down beside him. Kai wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, I could feel the warmth of his body on my back. I smiled and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

Five months. _Five._ That's how long it had been since I ran away. I felt guilty for leaving my parents for that long without any word that I was leaving in the first place. We were all outside the gate to my family's home, Riki sat on my shoulder as usual. A few people who had walked by had stared at me probably with a mixture of shock or surprise, maybe even disgust. I knew if I didn't face my parents soon they would hear of my arrival from someone else somehow. I dismounted Kapau and grabbed the presents from the Emperor. I walked over to the gate, opening it slowly. I left the gate open as I walked in cautiously. I stopped walking halfway when I noticed my mother on the porch, she did not seem to notice me yet. Riki hopped down from my shoulder.

"I'm going to see the ancestors." He told me. "You'll be fine Lloyd." And with that he ran off towards the back of the house. I was still frozen where I stood. My mother looked as if she aged so much in the five months I'd been gone. I took a deep breath and walked forward slowly. When I was close enough, I called out to her.

"Mom." She immediately froze at the sound of my voice. Like me, she moved slowly turning inch by inch. Whatever had been in her hand, dropped to the ground as her hand flew to her mouth. She walked down the stairs and over to me quickly. I dared not to move as she stepped closer. Her hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Lloyd?" She asked. "Are you really here?" I nodded as tears began to threaten to fall.

"I'm here." I confirmed barely above a whisper. My mother began to cry and hugged me tightly. I let my tears fall too as I hugged her back.

"I thought you were gone forever." She admitted quietly.

"I will always return." I heard a door open and saw my grandmother standing there. She walked over to us and joined in the hug. We stayed like the for a few moments before they both pulled away.

"You need to go see your father, Lloyd." My mother stated. This was the part I had been dreading. "He is outback." I nodded and walked towards the back. I could hear my mother and grandmother following me. I saw my father sitting on the bench under the blossom trees. He like my mother looked older but also very sad and I was to blame. As soon as I was next to him, he looked at me with shock.

"Lloyd!" He exclaimed and stood. I removed the sword from my belt and knelt before him.

"Dad," I started and handed him the sword. "I have brought you the sword of the Overlord." I also removed the crest from neck, placing it on the sword. "And the crest of the Emperor. They are gifts to honor our family." I waited for my father's response. But instead of saying anything, he dropped the sword and crest before pulling me into a hug.

"The greatest honor is having you for a son." My father said. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I responded. Well I got the harder part out of the way now I just needed to ask him about his family's past. I pulled away from the hug. This is where everything could go down hill. Remember what Kai said, just ask him, don't stall. "Dad, there is something I need to ask you and I need you to be honest." My father nodded, so I continued. "Are you the Emperor's brother?" He sighed.

"Yes I am." He admitted.

"Did you ever plan on telling me? Does mom even know?" I asked quickly, suddenly having more courage. I looked at my mother who nodded in response. So they both knew and neither told me. I understand not telling me when I was younger but even being told a few years ago would've been better than this.

"I planned to tell you eventually. But yes your mother does know." He answered. "In fact, I left my old life behind to be with your mother. She wanted a normal life and for you to have one as well. I never fit in anyways, I made the right decision to leave. I only caused trouble."

"I haven't exactly had a normal life." I clarified. "Especially with everything that has happened in the past few months." I added and my father nodded. "The Emperor, my Uncle, has asked that I consider taking throne in the future, since I am the only living heir. I have a year to decide." My father just stared at me, I couldn't tell how he felt about this.

"Lloyd you can't. I won't allow it." My father firmly stated. I stood up and frowned at him.

"This isn't your decision." I argued. "I am old enough and fully capable of deciding my own future." My father stood up as well, obviously angered by my statement.

"You will tell the Emperor, that unfortunately you must decline his request." He declared. "You are my son and as long as you live here, you will do as I say." He then countered my argument. With a deep breath I turned away from him.

"Then it won't matter, because I don't live here anymore." I informed him. "I haven't lived here for the past five months and I'm not ready to return. Goodbye father." I walked away from him before he could say anything. I stopped before my mother. "I planned on leaving from the start, no matter how this played out. Though I do wish it had gone better than this." I told her.

"Don't go, Lloyd, I just got you back." My mother pleaded. I shook my head.

"I will visit." I promised her. "Goodbye." I walked towards the front of the gate, holding back the tears. I didn't know who I was more upset with, my father or _myself_. Riki climbed up my leg and sat on my shoulder.

"I take it didn't go so well?" He asked.

"It could've gone better." I muttered and stopped before I reached the gate. "Shouldn't you be back with the ancestors? You know getting your pedestal and all?" I inquired.

"They offered my pedestal to me but I turned them down."

"How come?"

"My job isn't done. Did you think I wouldn't be coming on this journey with you? I am your guardian after all." He said as if he was reminding me. I let a small smile show.

"I suppose not." I began to walk again and exited through the gate silently mounting Kapau. "Please no one ask how it went." I said quietly. I received a few nods.

"So where are we heading?" Cole asked, changing the subject and looking for suggestions.

"I say we just travel around until we find the right place for us." Nya offered up. "Anyone vote against it?" When no one said anything Nya continued. "Then it's settled, someone want to take the lead?"

"I will." Zane volunteered. He was probably the best to follow anyways. Everyone began to move except for me. I glanced at the opened gate and saw my mother, father, and grandmother, all standing there. I was leaving them again and this time they knew. They didn't try to stop me and I was grateful for that.

"Lloyd?" I looked over to Kai. "Are you coming?" He had a big smile on his face. I smiled back unable not to, just from looking at him. I rode over so I was next to him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good." He answered and reached his hand out. I grabbed his hand and we let them hang in the space between us. We caught up with the others. "Keep the past where it belongs and look to the future." Kai encouraged.

"Thanks, Kai."

"For what?" He asked laughing a little.

"For everything." I stated.

"You're welcome, Lloyd." He responded.

"Enough with all this mushy stuff." Riki complained from behind me. "Let's get on with this adventure!" He cheered causing everyone else to cheer. I looked around at everyone's smiling faces as we left the village. This was my family now. I love them all and I would protect each of them with my dying breath, that is a fact. Jay, Cole and Zane are my brothers, older, protective brothers that is. Nya? Well in the month we've known her, she's already become one of us. She is my badass sister. And Kai? Well we already know what my relationship with Kai is, and I hope it stays that way. I know each of us would protect each other the way I said I would and that makes us strong. Our bond will grow with the years that come. So like Kai said, I will look to the future, the future I have with my new family.

* * *

 **How was that for an ending? I hope it was good.**

 **Thank you so much for reading my book! I absolutely enjoyed writing it so much! I only hope you enjoyed reading it as much. I'm going to miss talking to you guys!**

 **One last reminder; there** _ **will**_ **be one last part for reviews. If you guys want to stay in touch with us I will provide a websites you can reach us on.**

 **Like I said it's possible I will make a sequel, but both Kai and I are seniors in high school this year so we won't have a lot of time to write. I don't want to start the sequel and not finish it. If I do a sequel it won't be based off Mulan 2 because in my opinion that was not a good movie.**

 **See you guys in the reviews one last time.**

 **~Vin (iamthenerd)**

 _ **P.S. For once I actually thoroughly edited a chapter! Though I never went back and edited the others, oops. ~Kai**_


	16. Final Reviews & A See You Later Message

Welp here is the last part of the book even though it's just review responses. I know this isn't allowed by fanfic but I'm going to do it anyway.

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read this book and stuck with me even when I stopped updating for a while. I never thought I'd get such positive responses.

 _There were negative responses too but I took them down because they were hurtful to Vin and I didn't want him to see that. If it was just criticism I would've left it but it was hate. I've seen hate cause writers to stop writing and I wasn't going to let that happen to Vin.~Kai_

Thanks for that Kai. This is so weird not typing in bold.

Let's get to the reviews.

* * *

 _ **DamenTheDiamond:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my fanfic!**

 _ **JayandNya4evr:**_ **You were here from the beginning weren't you? Haha. I'm glad you stuck with the story despite how long it took me to finish it. I don't have any new fanfics planned for the future but I will be a beta reader for Kai. I might do a one shots book, I'm undecided.**

 _ **I don't know if you'd like anything I write haha but you're welcome to check out my works. ~Kai**_

 **In the beginning I didn't plan on making Lloyd and Wu related but then I thought of a possible sequel idea and it required them to be related. I'm glad you thought I did a good job on the way I wrote it. Thank you so much! (from both of us).**

 _ **Guest:**_ **There is a high possibility of a sequel!**

 _ **jay:**_ **Thank you! I always try to finish my works and make sure I write them to the best of my ability.**

 _ **lovestarr:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I always love to hear that people enjoyed it! Good luck in your Junior year! There might actually be a sequel (hint hint).**

 _ **I've watched the original star trek movies and a few of the old episodes. I think I'm a bigger fan of the newer movies. I really hope you do watch them! They're really good, especially the one that came out last month, that on was the best. Oops I almost went on a nerd rant! ~Kai**_

 _ **NinjaMelissa:**_ **I see the possibility of a sequel in the future. ;)**

* * *

ANyways, Kai and I both received our class schedules and based on both of them we will have time to write this year! I only have one academic class to worry about and Kai only has two. Perks of being seniors I suppose haha.

I have decided to look into making a sequel. I have an idea on the drawing board but it hasn't really developed into anything quite yet. However I have decided that when I have down time I will work on coming up with a plot for a sequel, Kai has even agreed to be my beta reader again.

So many of you want a sequel and I just don't want to disappoint. If there is going to be a sequel it won't come out until maybe around December 2016/January 2017. I know that's a long way off but it's the price to pay if you guys want a good sequel. I'll post a preview of the sequel in this book.

 _I tried to write a sequel for one of my fanfics but it was awful because I didn't plan anything before writing it. Then I just eventually lost all inspiration. I really should be doing my psychology project right now but instead I'm sitting on skype with Vin who is actually typing everything I'm saying, wait don't type that I want to say something else. Are you typing that? I'm gonna kick your a**! Delete that right now! VIn StOP! A**HOLE! ~Kai_

I'm literally crying from laughing so hard, Kai just stormed out of their room. So turns out people actually ship Kai and I? Which is pretty cool haha. We need a ship name. Kin? Vai? I like Vai. Kai will kill me for telling you guys this but they kissed me when we met. Ok it was on the cheek but still ;) Oh look Kai is back. Holy sh*t I'm crying from laughing again. The first thing Kai does when they walk back in is scream and throw a shoe their laptop. Apparently there was a moth, they're terrified of moths. HAHA they just went to get their dad to kill it. This is great.

Ahh this is getting long, I should probably wrap this up.

* * *

Here are some ways you can keep in touch with both of us!

Vin:

-Here on fanfiction

Tumblr- itsanerdthing

And well that's it. I don't really do social media haha.

* * *

 _Kai:_

 _-hmu on here if you want, don't let Vin stop you._ (I won't stop you)

 _Tumblr-_ _notsoperfectprince_

 _Wattpad-_ _iam_thenerd_

 _Instagram-_ _iam_a_lostboy_

Kai is a bit of a social butterfly online but don't let that fool you. They are so shy in real life.

 _Tru dat! ~Kai_

BOTH OF US:

Archive of Our Own (AO3): iamthenerd

Kai made us this account, god knows why. But we'll be posting some of our completed works on there. Maybe some new works, who knows. I was thinking of changing the username to 'wearethenerds'. Yay or nay?

* * *

 _UMMM I'm so deep in Voltron hell, like this isn't ok? I totally 100% ship Klance but I also ship Sheith because reasons. VIn isn't innocent either, I dragged him down with me. So there might be some Voltron fics on AO3 written by us. ~Kai_

Alright I think it's time to end this since Kai is now singing in french.

 _Peace out! Keep in touch. Hope to see you soon! ~Kai_

Remember this isn't goodbye, it's see you later!

~Vin (iamthenerd)


End file.
